The Trouble Makers Club
by ChaoticParadise
Summary: Tony discovers that he has a daughter. The daughter makes friends with two resident bad boys. Loki and Bucky. The three damaged souls learn that normal is what you make it. Childish behavior and a way to break the writer's block. Pairings are up for suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble Makers Club

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Chapter One: Congratulations Tony

Tony looks around at his teammates as the tour group explores the lower levels of the tower. They think tours are a bad idea but a lot of action took place in the Tower. It is a monument to the Avengers. This is a great idea.

Steve sits in the common room and watches Bucky sits closed off in the far corner of the room. The bean bag chair he's chosen to sit in seems to swallow the dark supersoldier but it seems to comfort Bucky and Steve doesn't bother him.

Thor stands outside Loki's room. The door is locked but that is normal. Loki has walls covered with books and he only leaves the room to eat. Thor sighs. This is not how he planned for Loki to spend time on Midgard.

Tony sighs and looks at the blonds despairing over their dark haired counterparts. "Listen you all can sit here in your little pits of despair and whatever or you can make a public appearance. What do you say?"

Both blonds turn to him and glare. He shrugs and grabs his signature shades. "Fine. Wallow in your sadness I'm going to meet the fans."

Tony struts into the elevator. "Auditorium." He smooths his shirt and checks his hair. He's not wearing a suit. Why should he wear a suit in his tower? His house his rules.

The crowd is seated and cheers when a familiar voice interrupts the presentation. "Why listen to people drone about Stark Tower when you can hear Tony Stark brag about Stark Tower?" He walks on to the stage and waves.

He talks for a while about how he designed the Tower to be a pinnacle of architectural and technological achievement. He talks about the luxuries of the tower. He takes questions. The questions were a big mistake. "Okay who has a question that doesn't involve the Battle of New York?"

A few hands go down leaving half the crowd with their hands raised. He nods. "Right, who doesn't have a question about my sexual conquests in and outside of the tower?" More hands drop. "Final elimination round. Who doesn't have a question about who lives here?" One hand remains and he claps his hands. "Okay. Well this better be a really good question. Shoot away."

A young woman with short messy brown hair stands up and takes the microphone offered to her by the tour guide. "I noticed in the tour app that Stark Tower is powered by Arc Reactor technology. I'm curious as to how you solved the palladium burn out issue."

Tony 's brows hit his hairline. "Excuse me?"

The young woman smirks and looks up at him. "Palladium is an unusual metal in the Platinum family. It is the only metal that can act as a catalyst for the desired reaction and it's ability to release it's additional electrons make it a prime candidate for clean energy production. My question is what have you replaced it with because powering a building of this size alone would burn the core out in two years. Powering the technology and the building would burn it out in at most a year."

Tony whispers to the guide. "Lead everyone out but her. She stays here." He looks at crowd and smiles. "Questions are over. Everyone out but you. We need to talk."

She sits down and watches everyone leave. People glance over at her like she's a freak. She looks back at them and dons her ear buds to drown out their whispers.

Happy steps over to Tony and nudges him. "You want me to bring her over boss?"

Tony nods and looks over at the young woman. "Yeah. I want to know how she knows about the basics of Arc Reactor tech. Bring her up to penthouse and tell Pep to order a big lunch. We have company."

Happy walks over and looks at her. He clears his throat. "Miss?" He raises brows when her head rolls in his direction and she looks at him with an expression that screams boredom. "Um. Mr. Stark is ready to meet you."

She laughs and stands up. She's short, disarmingly beautiful, and dressed like she woke up in those clothes. "Let's go meet the wizard!"

Happy leads her to the private elevator and looks over at her. "Mr. Stark is very anxious to meet you. He's intrigued by brilliant minds."

The girl sighs. "Trust me sir when I say this. I have zero sexual interest in Mr. Stark. I'm not here to seduce him or whatever else is swimming around in your head. I'm here to talk to him and then I'm leaving. Okay?"

Happy raises his brows and holds up his hands. "I got you. Science talk. Top secret stuff right?"

She looks at him as the elevator stops. "Yeah. It probably won't be top secret for long. Tony Stark. Men in black suits. A pirate and chick food. I'm in deep trouble."

Tony walks over to his private bar. "Damn right. Stealing research is usually frowned on, but stealing research from me is impossible. How did you do it?"

The girl shrugs. "Inherited genius. It doesn't take a freakin' rocket scientist to figure it out. It isn't my fault I'm an intelligent human being."

Fury stands up. "Miss Rollins. This is not a game. You have figured out the workings of a piece of technology that most teams of highly educated scientists are still trying to comprehend. Now is not the time to be smart."

She reaches into her hoodie and pulls out an old photograph. "Recognize this picture Mr. Stark?"

Tony looks at it. He's in his old MIT sweatshirt with a conservatively dressed young woman. He thinks her name starts with a "V" but that was over twenty-six years ago. "I vaguely remember it. Summer Break of eighty-eight I think."

The girl clenches her jaw. "Can you even remember her name?" She glares at him in a familiar way.

Tony looks at again. "Veronica. She went to UGA. Crazy family though. Surprised they let her go to college."

Fury notices her muscles tense. She's holding back and her voice shows it. "When did she stop contacting you?"

Tony shrugs. "I don't know. Two months after Summer Break. I figured her family found out and put an end to her dating life."

Fury steps in before the girl explodes. "I need you to come with us. Intelligence like yours is too dangerous to let out in public."

She glares at Fury. "Bull. You know what's going on. I watched you do the math. Veronica Rollins is my mother. I was born March 23, 1989. Do the math Stark and find me when you figure it out." She turns to leave but her path is blocked off by Happy. "I want to leave now. Excuse me."

Happy blocks her path. "Mr. Stark isn't done talking with you Miss."

She looks up at him and rolls her eyes. "Good for him. I'm done. Please let me go."

Fury calls his agents to back up Happy. "I believe Mr. Hogan is right. We aren't done here."

Tony looks at her as he does the math in his head. "You definitely not leaving until we have a DNA test."

One agent takes her by the arm and leads her to a chair. "Blood, hair, swab? Take your pick. I don't care. Just get it over with." She takes out her ear buds. "I'm done."

Fury takes her ear buds. "I don't think we are. You have yet to explain how you figured out Arc Reactor technology."

She looks up at him and claps. "Okay. How about this? You go ahead and take your samples and I will tell you what you want to know while we wait." She looks up at him and her expression can only be described as sarcastic.

Fury nods. Who needs DNA when her expressions are mirror images of Tony's. "Fine. Agent Smith. Go get Bruce. Tell him Tony may have a curve ball."

Tony and Ms. Rollins laugh. "Explains the leather fetish." They look at each other and frown.

Fury sighs and rubs his face. "Hurry."

Bruce walks in and swabs their mouths. He looks at them and sees it. Their eyes are almost copy and pasted onto the other. "It will take at most forty-eight hours to get results. I suggest you make yourselves comfortable."

She looks up at Bruce and squints. "You live here? Around him? And the other guy hasn't killed him? You don't have anger issues. You have the patience of a saint."

Bruce chuckles and leaves. Time to bring back the betting pool.

The girl spins in the chair. "My turn. Ok. Everyone listen because I'm only saying it once. The Arc Reactor is power source. Power sources need to produce electricity. Well Palladium has two spare electrons in its valence shell. It has to additional electrons to bump off before it becomes truly inert." Fury stops her chair with his boot. "Hey! I was having fun!"

Fury looks at her and frowns. "English please."

She rolls her eyes and sits upright. "Palladium is weird. Palladium is the only known element that can be used. The Palladium is wrapped around a cord. Iron wouldn't work because it would fry at the amount of power. Fiber optic glass is probably what you used. Anyway. You have your basic idea of the reactor right there. Well the containment field is probably composed of some type of ceramic compound or else everything gets fried. All you need is a jumpstart and the Arc Reactor produces near inexhaustible energy."

Fury looks over at Tony. Fury's brows go up and almost reach the ceiling. Anthony Edward Stark has actually been stunned into silence. He makes note of the day. "Mr. Stark. Is she wrong?"

Tony shakes his head. "No. She isn't. Could you make one if I give you the tools and materials?"

She shrugs. "Maybe. The basic design is simple everything else is regulating wires and nodes. As much as I enjoyed this I really need to leave. I've got an interview at Frank's Diner in two hours."

Fury looks at her. "Seriously? An intellect like yours and you have a job interview at a small diner?"

She stands up and smooths her rumpled clothes. "Yeah. Life's a bitch that way. May I go now?"

Tony shakes his head. "No. If you can build me a functioning Arc Reactor then you have a job here."

Fury watches her. He notices that she weighs the options and seems reluctant to believe anything anyone is saying. "Well Ms. Rollins?"

"Fine. Let me call and cancel. Excuse me." She walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

Tony looks at Fury. "What do you have on her?"

Fury shakes his head. "Nothing really. Two-year degree that she's trying to work off. Other than that nothing."

She steps out and looks at the group of men. "Okay. Lets play science."

Tony nods and takes her to the work shop. "Do you have paper and pencils?"

Tony nods and watches her work. She only stops when he offers her something to drink but he knows immersion when he sees it. He sees her thinking and making the ideas form shape and substance. At midnight this strange young woman hands him a fully functioning miniature Arc Reactor.

Tony studies it and tests it. "How do you do it?"

She yawns and looks at him. "Do what?"

Tony looks at his watch. "I've got a room you can crash in tonight. You have no business out on these streets at night."

She shakes her head. "I don't have clothes here. Gotta get back to my room."

Tony shrugs. "Give me your room number and hotel name. I will have your stuff brought to you."

She looks at him for a moment. "Why are you doing this? I just came in claiming to be your daughter and you just let me stay for the night?"

Tony shrugs and puts the Arc Reactor on a pedestal. "I also offered you a job. You have the job by the way. I don't know if you realize this about yourself but you have a genius that very few are born with and I don't want to see it wasted because you weren't born wealthy."

She tries to hold back a yawn and gives a small nod. "Thank you. I guess I could crash here tonight. Lead the way."

Later that morning -about seven- Tony gets a call. "Bruce, this better be good because it is too early in Stark City for people to be calling."

Bruce sighs. "Tony could you come into the common room please. Ms. Rollins is already here. You both need to hear this."

Tony wakes up and tosses on a shirt and sweatpants. He walks into the common room and sees Rollins nursing a cup of coffee. She's wearing sweats and a tee shirt. Steve hands him a cup of coffee. He nods and sits across from Bruce.

Fury stands near the door. He looks at the group. Everyone is awake and watching the scene unfold. Rollins is tense and Tony is anxious.

Bruce looks at them and scratches his head. "The samples were good and we have the results. These can't be faked. Tony. Meet your daughter."

Tony almost drops his cup. He turns to face Rollins and sees that her face is stony and unreadable. "Why didn't Veronica tell me?"

She looks over at him and sips her coffee. She looks thoughtful for a moment and looks around. "She died hours after giving birth to me. Her insane aunt and uncle raised me. Are my clothes here yet?"

Pepper walks in and sees everyone looking solemn. "Tony why are there suitcases being brought in and who is she?"

Tony stumbles on his words. His new daughter saves him. "Mary Rollins. I was hired yesterday to do design work for Stark Industries. I'm also his daughter. We have DNA. I got the job before we knew about my paternity."

Pepper looks dumbfounded. "Tony is there anything else?"

Tony nods and stands up. "She built a functioning mini Arc Reactor."

Pepper nods and smooths her dress. "I will run PR. Lovely to meet you Mary. I will see you around."

Tony shakes his head and thanks God they broke up months ago. "Welcome to the family." 


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to A Mirror

**Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Pepper's prayers come to fruition. Tony has to deal with himself. Loki and Bucky come out to watch and are -unwillingly- introduced to Mary. Mary draws them out using interesting gifts. Tony asks Fury for help in dealing with Stark 2.0.

 **Chapter 2: Talking to A Mirror**

Tony gives Mary her own workshop and assigns her projects that he hasn't had time to finish. Most are projects for Stark Industries and honestly these projects should have been done months ago. His only issue is that it has been a week and today is press conference day and she's not ready yet.

Tony walks down to her workshop and hears some type of metal blaring through the sound system. "Friday! Mute music. What the hell are you listening to?"

Mary moves around and puts a holographic image together. The image forms a stealth jet. "Don't touch my music. Why are you here?"

Tony's jaw drops. "I don't know. Maybe a press conference in ten minutes and you're covered in axle grease?"

Mary looks at him and grabs a mug of coffee. "That was today?" She moves her free hand around and the schematics are saved. "Okay. Let's go."

Tony stops her. "Seriously, you look like you just stepped out of a garage. You are a Stark. We are very proud people."

Mary shrugs and moves passed him. "I am very proud of my axle grease. Let's go."

Tony rushes after her. "You're not going out looking like that!"

"Watch me!" She makes a quick turn and slides into the elevator. "Better hurry the crowd is waiting."

Tony runs into the elevator. "Are you insane? They are going to eat you alive!"

Mary shrugs. "I'm not afraid of sharks. Jellyfish are another story."

Tony looks at her like she's grown a second head and jumps when the elevator dings. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

Mary steps out and grins. "Probably not. Let's jump into the shark tank."

Tony looks at the crowd and sees the one reporter he dreads. Christine Everhartt. Mary is going to be shredded to bits. "Just stick to the cards and we can leave."

Mary nods and walks to the stage. "Hello. Look a Stark who manages to show up on time. Five minutes early. We are early. Put this on the news."

The crowd chuckles as Tony nudges her. "Mary, stick to the cards."

Mary nods and sits down. Tony starts talking to the crowd and divulging the story. All of the bases are covered. He thinks everything is going well until Everhartt raises her hand. "Is it really a good idea to have a weapons designer with only two years of college and an unrelated degree making dangerous pieces of technology on your team?"

Mary grins and looks at Everhartt. "No worse than a reporter who muck rakes and sleeps her way to the top. I have an extremely rare way of seeing things. I can solve problems in my head in seconds."

Christine scowls and types something into her phone. "Really what is 64,897 multiplied by 1,284?"

Mary doesn't blink and leans forward. "83,327,748. Next question."

Tony does the math and realizes that she's not wrong. She just owned Everhartt. He watches Everhartt collapse.

Christine writes something down and pulls out a calculator. "What is 87,583 multiplied by 65,924?"

Mary sighs and looks at her. " 5,773,821,692. Any questions that don't make me seem like a human calculator?"

Pepper rushes in and takes a microphone. "I'm sorry but the press conference is over. If there are further questions please contact our PR department."

Pepper ushers Tony and Mary out. Pepper looks at Mary. "You are a Stark. Why do you look like a mechanic right now?"

Mary looks blankly at the elevator doors. "I was working on the prototype stealth engine. The original schematics had a flaw in the propulsion system. I fixed It. Changed the oil in the Porsche. I've got to finish the interface relay for the jet and maybe take a break."

Tony looks at Mary. His real shrink says that zoning out one symptom of an anxiety attack. "Why don't you take a break now, eat, and then get back to work?"

She looks at him. "Eat? What's for dinner?"

Tony's jaw drops. "Um. Really? You went down to your workshop yesterday while we were having an official Avengers meeting. That was over 24 hours ago."

Mary shrugs. "36 hours and 24 minutes. It's lunch time now, right?"

Tony's face turns red as he turns to Pepper for assistance. She looks at him and nods. "Mary, we can get cheeseburgers."

She looks at Pepper and shakes her head. "No thanks. I can make myself a chicken wrap instead."

Tony looks at her and sees an opportunity. "Sure. Would you mind making me and Pepper one please?"

Mary steps out first and heads to the bathroom. "Okay. Shower first."

Pepper glares at Tony. "She just spent thirty-six hours straight working and you want her to make us lunch!"

Tony covers Pepper's mouth and pulls her to the kitchen. "I'm using this valuable time to lock her out of her workshop until she gets sleep."

Pepper grins and moves his hand. "I knew I rubbed off on you. So, Tony how does it feel?"

Tony looks at her. "What? How does what feel?"

Pepper laughs. "Living with yourself. How does it feel?"

Tony is about to protest when Thor walks up dragging very agitated Loki. "Man of Iron. I feel my brother should make friends. I was hoping you would allow him to meet your daughter."

Tony looks at Loki. Loki looks like he would rather chew his own foot off than be outside of his bibliographical fortress. "Sure."

Tony looks at Pepper. "What? Reindeer Games is harmless since the All-Guy took his mojo. But seriously, I'm not that bad. Have fun Rock of Ages."

Loki growls. "When I get my power back. You will all suffer!"

Thor practically carries Loki to the kitchen and puts him in a chair and puts Mjolnir in his lap. "This is for your own good!"

Loki lays his head on the table. "I don't know which is worse. Banishment or being stuck with you as a nanny."

Thor is about to respond when Mary walks in wearing track pants and a white tee shirt. Thor smiles and picks her up in a Thor hug. "You must be Lady Mary the daughter of Stark!"

Mary's eyes go wide as she crushed in his embrace. "I can't feel my spleen."

Thor puts her down and drags her to the table. "Lady Mary, meet my Brother. Loki of Asgard."

She nods and looks at Loki. "Hi. Are you hungry?"

Loki looks up at her and nods. "Perhaps you can get me a drink too."

She nods and goes to the cabinet and pulls out a bottle of white wine. "I'm making chicken wraps."

Loki nods as he watches her pour his wine. "Thank you. What are chicken wraps?"

She smiles and looks at him. "I guess you will find out."

Loki quickly sips his wine. "Yes. I suppose I shall."

She gets her ingredients together and begins cooking. "I haven't seen you here but I've only been here a week."

Thor chuckles. "He's been locked in his room with his face buried in his books."

She shrugs and looks at Loki. "What do you like to read?"

Loki looks at her and is shocked by her question. "Um. Not really anything in particular at this moment. Midgard has a vast variety of literature to chose from."

She nods and cuts some lettuce. "Have you ever heard of J. K. Rowling?"

Loki shakes his head. "Is this person a good writer?"

She smiles. "I will let you judge that for yourself."

Loki nods and sips his wine. Thor slips out not used to being the third wheel. He forgets that he's left Loki stuck.

Loki tries to get up but looks down. "Stupid Thor."

She looks over and sees the hammer. "How does it work?" She grabs the handle and picks it up. "It doesn't look special."

Loki stares at her. "How? No. Really?"

She looks confused and puts it on the floor. "Oh well. Want to help me cook?"

Loki nods and steps over the hammer. "Lady Mary. Only one who is worthy may lift the hammer. That means you may rule Asgard."

She looks around and sees no one. "Not if we don't say anything. I'm not much for politics. Would you mind chopping the lettuce?"

Loki shakes his head and begins chopping. "You would literally have a world at your command and you're refusing it?"

Mary nods and tastes a piece of chicken. "Sometimes good people become terrible tyrants because they are given too much authority."

Loki remains quiet and puts the lettuce in a bowl. "You must think over many different things at once."

She nods. "I do. It is a curse more than a blessing. You say strange things at weird times and people usually think you're crazy."  
She warms some warms some tortilla bread. "Better take your seat. Time to ring the lunch bell."

Loki nods and sits. He watches as she puts the hammer on his lap. He doesn't get angry. He's too busy staring at her in awe.

Steve gently leads Bucky to the common room. "Maybe you can meet Tony's daughter. Her name is Mary. Besides you need to eat."

Bucky keeps close to Steve. He needs an anchor because his programming is randomly triggered. "Okay."

He walks in and sits on his beanbag chair. A young woman brings in something that looks like burritos. "Oh. Hello. I'm Mary. What's your name ?"

Bucky looks up and notices she has Tony Stark's eyes. "I hope you like chicken wraps. That's what's for lunch."

Bucky nods and looks at the food. "Thanks. Name's Bucky."

Mary smiles gently at him. "Well Bucky. You better dig in before Thor gets here. I've heard stories of him eating entire fields of cattle and asking for seconds."

He watches as she goes back to the kitchen. She's nice. She doesn't force him to talk.

She goes to get cups and hears Steve talking with Tony. "He's afraid that he will turn Winter Soldier and hurt everyone. He doesn't even want to eat with metal silverware."

She bites her lip and gets plastic cups. "Thor! Let Loki up. You left your hammer on him."

Tony jumps at the sudden shout and sighs. "With our schedules we need back up. We have one crazy demi-god. A supersoldier with major personality issues. And my daughter. We won't be here all the time to keep an eye on them or protect them."

Thor gets his hammer. "I'm afraid I cannot join you brother. I've got a lunch date with Lady Jane."

Loki nods and rubs his legs. "I'm sure that I can eat without choking."

Thor sighs. "Behave yourself Loki."

Loki waves him off and walks into the common room. He sees Bucky sitting in his bean bag chair eating from a paper plate. "Hello. You have met her too?"

Bucky nods slowly. "She's nice."

Mary walks up to Tony as he, Pepper, and Steve are talking. "I'm sorry to interrupt but lunch is ready and I need a couple of things."

Tony raises a brow. "Okay. Steve make that call please. What does Iron Man's little genius want?"

She whispers into his ear and he looks at her like she's crazy. "Really? You sure?"

She nods and smiles. "I think these items could be very beneficial."

Tony shrugs. "Okay. I don't see the harm. Happy can have everything in an hour."

Tony doesn't have to tell her that her workshop is locked because she's out like a light on the couch right after lunch.

Later that night while everyone is sleeping light footsteps lurk passed only stop three times. Twice to drop off two large boxes and once to enter a room.

Bucky wakes up and finds a box of toys in front of his door. A marshmallow shooter, various foam dart guns, and a note. If _you ever feel like a soldier these will hit the target with no damage_. He tilts his head and tests it out. He loads the marshmallow shooter and stalks towards Steve's room.

Loki wakes up to Thor tripping into his door. "Brother! Why did you leave a box out here?"

Loki stumbles out of bed and opens the door. "What are you babbling about?"

Thor points to the ground and there is a large brown box sitting on the floor. It is plain but has a note attached. Loki bends down and takes the note off of the box. _Judge for yourself._

He opens the box and sees seven hard back books all written by J. K. Rowling. He smiles and takes them into his room. Thor follows him and looks inside. "Who is Harry Potter?"

Loki smiles and picks up the first book. "I am about to find out."

Mary pads out of her room and sees the boxes gone. She smiles and ambles towards the kitchen. Steve looks happy but slightly annoyed as a foam dart hits his coffee mug. She pours herself a cup of coffee when Nick Fury walks in with a raised brow.

"It has come to my attention that three of you need supervision and protection when the Avengers are on a mission. Kids meet Agent Coulson." Fury moves to the side.

Phil walks up to Mary and studies her. "You're responsible for this?" He points to Steve's mug.

She nods sipping her coffee. She isn't awake and really doesn't do communicating first thing in the morning. "It is a harmless outlet for an otherwise aggressive behavior. He needs to release It. Shoot me for being nice."

Phil looks at her and tilts his head. "I can tell you're going to be different. Lunch will be at twelve. I expect all three of you here."

She nods and sits down. "Yes sir." She gets a piece paper and begins drawing schematics. "Just fyi. Bucky feels safer using plastic cups and cutlery. Loki has the Harry Potter series so you will have to get him out of the book and I've got a presentation in two hours. I will try to be back at twelve."

He was about to doubt her parentage until she signature sarcastic Stark smile. He watches as she keeps drawing with one hand and tapping her fingers with the other. This should be a very interesting experience.


	3. Chapter 3: Appearances Are Deceiving

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Phil manages to not taze anyone on his first day of babysitting duty. The Avengers get called out on a mission. Mary has a presentation that goes badly. Her past will be delved into slightly. Tony did mention that the Rollins family was crazy. Things get dark. Bucky and Loki are nice to her and like her because she actively talks and actively listens to them and finds ways to take part in their interests. Hydra lives.

 **Chapter 3: Appearances Are Deceiving.**

Phil doesn't have time to ask questions when the alarms sound. Apparently Doom is trying to destroy the city. This should have been clue number one. The Avengers dash off to the jet. He gets no further introductions. Clue number two.

Mary pads downstairs and suddenly a string of loud curses can be heard. Phil raises a brow. She could put a drunk sailor to shame with a mouth like that. He watches as she comes back up scowling. "He locked me out! How can I science if I'm locked out!"

Phil looks at her and walks over to her. "I'm sure he just forgot. A day off may not be a bad thing."

She shakes her head and stalks to her room mumbling. "It makes them slow down." The door closes quietly behind her. He tilts his head and looks over at the now curious Loki and Bucky.

"Mr. Odinsson. Mr. Barnes." He watches as they retreat back to their respective spots. He sighs and turns when the Mary's door opens. She's wearing an adult onsie that is basically the Hulk's body.

"I will smash everything!" She runs and leaps on the couch. She grabs her Stark pad and starts working on it. He shakes his head and enjoys the quiet.

Nothing good lasts forever. "Excuse me. Agent Coulson. Are there anymore Stark pads. This one's full."

Phil looks at her and then the pad. There is no way humanly possible she could use that much memory in an hour. "I don't know where they are kept. Perhaps you could do something else."

She looks at him like he's crazy but nods. She looks at Bucky. "May I please see your marshmallow shooter?"

Bucky looks at her and nods slowly handing over his favorite weapon. She takes a look at it and walks into the kitchen. Bucky gets up and follows her.

Phil senses something. It is quiet. Too quiet. He gets up and gets a marshmallow to the head. Mary stands holding the shooter. "Told you I improved the range."

Bucky looks at her and sees Coulson stalking over. "You don't think things through do you?"

"Nope!" She tosses the shooter to Bucky and runs.

Bucky looks at the shooter and Phil. He runs in the opposite direction. Everything in Bucky tells him that this is childish but he's having too much fun.

Phil looks for Mary. He decides that the last place she thinks he would look is Loki's room. He sees Loki lounging on his bed reading. "I'm looking for Stark's progeny."

Loki points to the closet and keeps reading. Phil looks through but doesn't see anyone. "You have a lot of clothes. Are you even paying attention."

Loki flips a page and waves. He's currently on book three. He smiles when Phil leaves. "All clear."

Mary climbs down and smiles. "See? He underestimates me." She pulls out a foam dart gun. "Wanna play?"

Loki looks at her and gently takes the gun. "You have a meeting upstairs in five minutes."

Mary looks at him. "Damn. Pepper's gonna kill me." She tosses her toy to Loki. "Give him hell."

She runs out of his room into the hall. "No time Agent. Meeting. All my crap is in the lab. FRIDAY I need all project Silence files sent to meeting room four. I'm gonna be late!" She grabs a pair of Tony's slacks and a blazer. A string of curses fade as the elevator descends.

Pepper looks at her watch as Mary skids in one whole minute early. She's wearing a pair of Tony's slacks and a blazer over a Hulk onsie. "Lovely of you to join us Ms. Rollins."

A guy in an Air Force uniform chuckles. "At least she's on time.

"Yeah. Never late. Late means people wait. So, everyone please pay attention. I'm only doing this once and save all questions until the end of the presentation." She pushes a button and a hologram of the jet fills the room.

Pepper is mostly impressed. The Air Force seems interested in her recon jet. She smiles until one General raises his hand.

He leans forward. "Kind of small isn't it? Where's the weapons?"

Mary looks at him and tilts her head. "Weapons? Excuse me General Monroe, but you don't need weapons to gather aerial intelligence. You can't hear it. Radar can't see it and the photo-reflective hull makes it almost impossible for people to see. Weapons are superfluous."

He chuckles and another General laughs with him. "The military runs on weapons."

Rhodey sees the look on her face. Tony has the same look when he's about to tear the room apart. "Really? What do you plan on doing shooting targets that can't defend themselves? I don't think so. You leave it as it is or you don't get it at all."

General Monroe glares. "Just because your Stark's little bastard doesn't mean you can push us around."

Mary's face goes unreadable. "I'm not like you. My legacy won't be dictated by blood and rubble. You can take your issue up with Mr. Stark. Miss Potts. I'm done here."

Mary takes her things and stops in the door way. "FRIDAY. Delete Project Silence. All of it."

Pepper looks shocked as Mary walks out. She's never seen someone that young stand up for her beliefs. She looks at Rhodey who seems just as surprised. They nod and follow Mary.

Rhodey stops the elevator before it closes. "Hey. You did right. I didn't know either."

"Thanks. Penthouse please. Is there a reason I'm being followed?" She stares blankly at her reflection.

Pepper looks at Mary. "Are you okay?"

Mary nods and sees Coulson waiting for her frowning. "Please. Just don't. I'm not hungry. I just want to be alone."

Phil goes to grab het but Rhodey stops him. "She had a rough meeting."

Phil looks at him. "Explain."

Loki and Bucky see her looking ready to fall in on herself. Bucky frowns. "She's upset."

Loki nods. "She must be hungry. Let's eat in her room."

Phil nods. "He called her a bastard. That's what probably triggered it."

Pepper sighs. "It was his context. He made sure to emphasize how he felt about her at that moment. I think we should let her settle down. I will talk to Tony when he comes back."

Mary is wrapped in blankets and her room is dark. She hears a knock on the door. "I'm not hungry agent Coulson."

Loki chuckles. "It is your devout followers. We come with sacrifices of food."

Mary looks at the door. "Enter." The door opens and the two men carefully walk inside. They see her wrapped tightly in her blankets.

Bucky sits next to her bed. "Do you need me to kill anyone?"

Mary shakes her head. "He's not worth the bullets. People like him aren't worth their weight in the chemicals from which they are composed."

Loki sits on her bed. "Just because you know that doesn't make their words less harsh."

She nods and looks at them. "They wanted to make my work a weapon. I said no. He called me Stark's bastard."

Loki nods. "He's an idiot. Stark has publicly claimed you. He's too stupid to see a true work genius."

Bucky nods. "He's right. The guy's obviously got something cracked up there."

Mary smiles and inches out of her blankets. "What's for lunch?"

Bucky looks at it. "A salad with chopped turkey. Agent Coulson said something about terrible eating habits."

Loki nods and hands her a fork. "Enjoy your only healthy meal for the day. I think everyone has returned safely."

Phil tiptoes quietly away from the door. Maybe the world isn't such a bad place. Maybe people do deserve a second chance. Maybe that marshmallow shooter isn't very well hidden. He sighs and shakes his head; he's a softy at heart.

Phil is waiting in the common room when Tony storms in looking murderous. "I need General Monroe here tomorrow. He either apologizes or the Military can kiss Stark Industries goodbye!"

Rhodey is shocked. He's never seen Tony this angry before but then again he's never been a father before. "Tony, calm down. We can get him back today. I've called his superiors and informed them of the situation. But you're right. He does need to apologize."

Tony looks at Rhodey. "He's gonna grovel. Tell your superiors what I just told you. Where's Mary? Is she okay?"

Mary, Loki, and Bucky walk out of her room. Bucky's marshmallow shooter looks different and Loki is carrying an empty plate. Phil looks at Tony. "They became fast friends. I'm sure they would like to talk to this General too."

Tony walks over to Mary and the long haired boys club. "Hey. You okay?"

Mary nods and looks at Tony. "Yeah. That guy is a jerk. I deleted everything on Project Silence. I'm serious. I don't want a legacy of blood and rubble."

Tony nods and awkwardly opens his arms. She awkwardly accepts his hug. "You're a bright light for all the world. You're legacy will be so much more."

Tony knows her genius is beyond years. Something tells him that what he just said isn't typical dad crap. He hears Pepper give her most passive aggressive greeting. "Hey fellas want to terrorize an ass-hole?"

The Avengers surround Monroe. They are beaten, bloodied, and angry. They messed with Stark's daughter. Stark is family and He messed with Stark. Steve glares at Monroe. "You called a very brilliant young woman a very unflattering name. No one here likes you."

Monroe swallows hard and sees Iron Man walk in next to Mary. Flanking them are Loki -in full battle armor- and Bucky -looking every bit the Winter Soldier- and the two dark haired men are scowling. Iron Man walks up to him. "You insulted my daughter. What do you say?"

Monroe looks at Mary. Compared to the others in the room she looks young, helpless, and innocent. "I'm sorry I called you a bastard."

Mary looks at him. He sees something in her eyes. He swallows hard as he waits for her words. "No, you're not sorry. You're out numbered by people bigger and stronger than you are. How does it feel to be in that situation? You are sorry that you put yourself in the situation to be pushed back. I don't accept your apology until you can be sincere."

She goes to turn when she feels a hand meet her cheek. "You stupid little bitch!"

Natasha has him on the ground and Steve has his shield to Monroe's throat. Monroe laughs. "Your uncle Jacob would be very disappointed." He flicks a tooth loose with his tounge and bites down. "Hail Hydra."

Mary looks at him and fear shines through her eyes as she holds her cheek. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm fine. I'm safe. No one can hurt me here. No one can hurt me here." She backs herself into a wall and crumbles to the floor. "I'm not a weapon."

Agent Coulson looks at her and remembers the name Jacob Rollins. Phil watches as she literally curls into a ball and holds her head. Bruce carefully approaches her and sedates her.

Phil looks at Tony. "Rollins Pharmaceuticals was recently raided by SHEILD. Their leading scientist was Jacob Rollins. He was trying to create a compound that would lower brain activity. Reduce cognitive thinking. An entire building full of test subjects hopped up on his dumb drug were released. It took most a year to remember their alphabet. He also tested a compound that was supposed to keep soldiers awake and alert. Most of these subjects were let's just say not all there when we found hallucinations were a side effect."

Tony looks at Mary as she sleeps. "Bruce run toxicology screen on her. Any other drugs we should know about Phil?"

Phil nods slowly. "One. It was supposed to reverse the guilt and pleasure receptors in the brain. A good man on this drug was supposed to become ruthless. That drug though caused the subjects to become extremely happy."

Tony bites his lip. "When she wakes up I want to see is will consent to a full scale physical and a psychiatric evaluation. I have a feeling her scars run deep."

Bucky and Loki pick her up and move her to the couch. Bucky looks at and tilts his head. "There were rumors of test subject that escaped. Whispers of a person who escaped Hydra without firing a single shot. I think the facility was in Russia but the destruction was massive. The Subject gave them a choice. Stop their experiments or die. I think your news stations fed the public some bull that it was a gas leak. No further information could be gleaned because the servers, computers, everything was wiped clean. The only clue was a note. It read. I'm not a weapon. The other subjects are free. I will not be your puppet."

Bruce looks at Bucky. "Were the other subjects better off dead?"

Bucky nods. "Unless you want to be sick I'm just going to leave it at yes. Death was the only mercy left."

Everyone remains silent as she sleeps. Tony takes the suit off and lays on the couch with her. He's not the only Stark with a cave. He just wishes that she didn't have a cave.


	4. Chapter 4: Reality Sucks: Let's Have Fun

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Mary wakes up. She talks about her life. Her physical goes smoothly but will be mentioned later. Her psychiatric exam has a few problems. Tony looks at her in a new light. Bucky decides that's it's almost Halloween so maybe costumes could cheer her up. Thor is not amused; everyone else is amused. Tony makes the Trouble Makers Viral. I ship Science Bros. Look up the elements atomic symbols.

 **Chapter 4: Reality Sucks: Let's Have Fun**

Mary wakes up on the couch. Part of her wishes it were another horrific nightmare but this is reality. A reality where everyone knows about her connection with Hydra. A reality where only she can provide answers.

Tony walks in rubbing his neck and sees her awake. He watches as her eyes move quickly from side to side. He's seen her do that only when she's looking over schematics it's strange to see her eyes do that while staring into nothing. "Hey. I brought coffee."

She looks up and wraps the blanket tightly around herself. "Thank you. I would like to talk with everyone at once. My past is something everyone should understand."

Tony looks at her and hands her a cup of coffee. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

She looks into her coffee. "Comfort is a construct of the mind. Nothing is ever truly in a state of peace. The natural state is entropy." She takes a sip and looks at it. "No sugar. Gross."

Tony jumps up and goes to the kitchen. "Sorry. Need any cream or milk?"

She shakes her head. "It's fine. Would you mind getting everyone here? I want this day to be over quickly."

Tony nods and sends a mass text. He gets coffee for everyone and Mary sets out breakfast burritos. She looks at the table and puts plates where everyone can find them. Everything looks like a normal day except Mary knows the truth.

Everyone quietly files in and takes a seat. Fury, Coulson, Bucky, and Loki sit where they can see her. The feel of the room is a morbid mix of dread and anticipation. Bruce looks at Mary. "You don't have to do this now."

Mary looks up from her spot on the couch. "No. I do have to do this. You deserve the truth. I'm an escaped Hydra prisoner. My name was Sihf. Pronounced Sif but spelled S-i-h-f. It was an acronym for Super Intelligent Human Female. I was born March 23, 1989 to Veronica Rollins in a Hydra facility in Russia. Floyd Rollins sold her to Hydra. She was killed when she refused to give me to the doctors. After that my intelligence was tested, honed, and used on numerous occasions. I was often beaten, tortured, experimented on, and drugged for any infraction. My life was Hydra. One day a prisoner came in with a tattoo. It was a rose with red petals and his wife's name on it. I asked him questions. He answered them. A guard saw me talking to him. I was beaten, starved, drugged, and forced to watch as they killed him through internal radiation poisoning. I was fifteen when he died. I was locked away and tortured until it was confirmed that I had learned my lesson. I kept track of prisoner records for three years. One day I heard them talking about testing on an school for gifted children. I snapped. An hour later I opened the prisoner cells but they wouldn't leave. They were broken. I wiped everything and made sure to set the self destruct. Nothing survived. I took the only real name I had ever seen and used it. Everything you have on file is a construct. Lies. I was never given a name. I created a birth certificate and got a social security number. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but this construct was almost normal and happy."

Bucky looks at her and sees something else. He sees a new person. Something Hydra never expected. "You're strong. What kept you alive?"

She looks around the room. "I built and designed what they told me to design. I played the good dog. I pretended to be happy being a pawn. I made my reality a little more bearable by reading my textbooks until they were worn. Making schematics in my head that they could never touch. I found freedom in my head.

Loki looks at his food. "You learned that freedom is an illusion."

Everyone looks between Mary and Loki. "Not an illusion. Just in your head. Illusions are never real. Freedom is very real."

Loki looks at her and tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

Mary looks at him. "Illusions vanish but what is real cannot be changed unless you allow it. Never allow anyone to take you freedom from you. My mind made me free."

Fury looks at her and stands up. "Why do they want you now?"

Mary looks at him. "I escaped before the project was completed. They had to improvise after I escaped. That's why Hydra had to take a messy road to world domination."

Fury looks at her. "That wasn't always the plan?"

She looks at him. "No. There is a frequency nearly inaudible to the human ear but it's there. The messages broadcast through the signal would be nearly inaudible. A seemingly harmless noise. That frequency would have put messages of complacency into the minds of people worldwide. Everyone would willingly hail Hydra and wouldn't think anything of it."

Natasha looks disturbed. "Does it work?"

Mary wraps herself with her blanket. "It did before I destroyed it."

Steve looks at her. "That's how you took down the facility without a single shot fired. But why didn't the prisoners leave."

Mary plays with her hands. "They couldn't leave. They were broken. They were psychologically unable to leave. Their fear outweighed the need to live. When the director let me out. I told him to wait five minutes and self-destruct the facility. By that time I had wiped the computers and servers. Yes. What I did was terrible but the damage could have been worse."  
Fury looks at her. "You could have had the power of a god at your finger tips and you destroyed it. Why?"

Loki looks at her. He sees something flit across her features that seems like a mother answering a curious child. She smiles kindly at Fury and looks directly at him. "When we give men the powers of gods all we receive in return are demons. I refuse to be a demon."

Bruce clears his throat. "I think it's time to go down to medical. Excuse us. Come on Mary."

Mary follows him out. "You're afraid of me now."

Bruce finds himself unable to respond. He glances over at her and sees a young woman but at the same time he sees something else. She's like Uranium. She has the potential to be a power that lights homes and provides power to everyone or the power to destroy entire cities on a whim. "I am scared of you. You have a mind that can do many terrible things."

She looks at him when they are on the elevator alone. "Everyone has the potential for evil. I made a choice. I chose to use my mind to protect people. I've told everyone that I will not have a legacy of death and blood and rubble."

Bruce looks at her again and leads her to the exam table. "Time to get started."

Loki and Bucky are sitting with Tony. Tony looks shaken. Loki and Bucky nod to each other. Bucky taps Tony on the shoulder. "Mr. Stark. Why don't we cheer her up? It's almost Halloween. I'm sure being stupid in costumes would make her laugh."

Tony looks at Bucky and then Loki. "What do you say Reindeer Games?"

Loki smiles and stands up. "She knew who we were when she met us and still has extended nothing less than friendship to us. We should return the favor even if we must be childish."

Tony nods and looks at the remaining team. "She's not hurt anyone. She refuses to make weapons and she cooked for us. In my tower food means you're okay. Great food means you're at least a friend. Come on. She needs a good laugh after spilling her heart to us. Willingly may I add."

Fury looks at Tony and stalks over. "This had better make her laugh."

Tony smiles and claps his hands. "Time to play dress up kids!"

Bruce sits with Mary as they wait for the Psychiatrist. She looks calm but her eyes are darting from side to side. "It's okay. She just wants to see if you need help."

Mary nods and picks up a magazine. Bruce watches as she flips through pages and puts it down. She does this to three other magazines before sitting back and sighing. "How much longer will this take?"

Bruce chuckles and looks at her. He sees the psychiatrist open her door. "I think she's ready now."

Mary nods and follows the woman into her office. Bruce waits outside and looks through the magazines. Two are journals of psychiatric medicine and one is a women's magazine full of inane beauty tips. He starts reading because this may take a while.

Tony and the others return to the Tower carrying their costumes. "If she doesn't laugh at this then she has no sense of humor."

Loki smiles and carries his bag to his room. "Let's get changed. I can't wait to see her face."

Everyone rushes to their respective rooms. They enjoyed the trip to the costume shop. It is a shame that Thor couldn't have come along.

Bruce is sitting bored when the door opens and the doctor sticks her head out. "Dr. Banner, could you please bring me those magazines and come inside please."

Bruce nods and picks them up as he walks into her office. He sees Mary sitting there looking withdrawn. He knows this cannot be good.

The shrink looks at Bruce. "Dr. Banner, what is the name of the article on page 54 of issue there in Mind Medicine Monthly?"

Bruce finds the magazine and looks through it until he finds the page. "Human Personality: The Many Facests."

The shrink looks at Mary. "Dr. Banner. She has a very unique gift. A computer like memory."

Mary looks at the shrink and gets up. "You have everything you need. We are done." She rushes passed Bruce and walks out.

Bruce tosses the magazines into a chair and follows Mary. Apparently she doesn't like to be compared to machines. He finally sees her in front of the elevator. "You okay?"

She looks at the floor for a moment. "No. I'm not a machine. I'm a person. I offer people a glimpse of my intelligence and I'm labeled a living computer or a human oddity. I just want to be a real person."

Bruce looks at her and looks at her. "You are a real person and here you are normal. Always remember that you are not what people say about you."

She smiles and the elevator stops. "Likewise Dr. Banner." She steps off the elevator and starts giggling.

Bruce looks and sees Tony dressed as Fury. Fury is dressed like Bruce in a lab coat. Natasha is dressed as Clint. Clint is dressed as Natasha. Steve is the Hulk. Bucky is dressed like a teddy bear. Loki is dressed like Thor. Tony though smiles when he walks over to them. "Halloween isn't too far away so we figured we could run amock in the Tower. Here's your costumes. Let's have some fun."

Bruce bursts out laughing and takes the costume bag. "I'm afraid to ask but I will go along with it."

Bruce walks in to the room dressed as Phil. He looks sharp but he's carrying a toy gun and a remote. "Seriously Tony. Phil?"

Tony smiles and shrugs. "Iron Man was taken."

Mary walks in wearing an Iron Man costume,a fake goatee, and spiky wig. She looks like a shorter version of Tony. "Who wants to party?"

Phil walks in and sees everyone. Tony claps his hands. "It's about time Agent. We have one costume left. Steve, care to do the honors?"

Steve hands Phil a costume bag and Phil looks inside. "Really?"

Steve nods. "Bathroom is that way. I have a feeling we are about to terrorize the cafeteria."

Phil walks quickly to the bathroom. He's definitely not condoning the terrorizing of the people in Stark's personal food court, but it isn't everyday this happens.

Tony leads the "team" to the cafeteria. The place is crowded in a mid-afternoon rush. "Avengers and friends we have a very important decision to make. What the hell are we going to eat?"

Captain Coulson looks at a Hungry Panda. "Chinese?"

Tony looks at the "team." "Any objections?"

Mary grins. "Nope. I agree with Capsicle for once. Let's raid the Hungry Panda!"

People are staring. It is hard not to stare. The Avengers are basically acting like kids in a place full of people. Social norms clearly don't dictate their lives, but the place goes quiet when the real Thor walks in and sees them.

Thor walks up to the table and looks confused. "Why is everyone dressed as another? Friend Stark, what is the meaning of this?"

Mary looks up from her sesame chicken and grins. "It's called eating. You should try it. Pass the egg rolls Point Break."

Loki passes the egg rolls smirking. "By Odin's beard these are delicious."

Thor looks at Loki. "Brother this is not amusing."

Loki looks up at him. "Nay I'm Thor. Loki has vanished and even Heimdall cannot find him. Perhaps good sir you may know where I may find him?"

Thor frowns. "Son of Coul. What madness has befallen them?"

Bruce looks at Thor. "I'm not sure sir. But I think they are having fun."

Everyone chuckles. Mary looks up at Thor then at Loki. "Maybe he's Loki!"

Loki jumps from his seat. "By Odin's beard! Brother! I've found you!"

Thor's clothes morph into a Loki costume. Thor scowls. "Loki!"

Loki grins. "Nay brother! I'm Thor! That is the Man of Iron. The good Captain. The Son of Coul. Dr. Banner. Hulk. The Widow. The Archer. The Director of Fury. And a particularly foul mouthed child's toy."

Thor looks at them like they've lost their minds until he sees Mary smiling. "I know who they are Thor. I'm impressed that you can remember so many people at once without assistance."

Tony smiles and gets an idea. "Let's make a video of us being our costume. We could call it Disassembled."

Fury, Phil, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and the Assasins politely decline. Tony smiles. "Good. Smaller cast more parts. Let's get stupid."

Bucky is in his costume jumping on the couch. Loki and Tony walk in and act shocked. They both shout. "Stark!"

Mary walks in to the shot. You can only see the Iron Man mask.

Tony frowns. "Stark! Explain this!"

Mary laughs madly. "Science!" She runs off camera. She's wearing a white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts.

Marshmallows hit Loki and Tony and Loki before Bucky runs off camera. The video is an instant YouTube sensation. Tony likes seeing Mary smile so this is definitely going to be a weekly thing.

Tony goes to sleep after texting Bruce. The message is straight forward. _Thanks for letting Mary have a good time before cracking open her past again. Iodine Livermorium Uranium._


	5. Chapter 5: Fun and Injuries

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Bruce tells Tony what was found in the exams. Tony thinks she needs a kindred mind so he calls up Vision. Siblings never get along. Loki is on Team Mary. Tony wishes they would argue like normal siblings. Leaving a brilliant mind and a mischief god alone has strange results. Mary has to have surgery.

 **Chapter 5: Fun and Injuries**

Tony wakes up early for once. He sees Bruce sitting in the kitchen alone. "Hey, what's got you up this early?"

Bruce looks at his tea. "I have her results. She's been through a lot physically. Her body is covered in scars. Her scans show that her brain was pierced by something. Her psych profile is off the charts. That stupid doctor says her personality "abnormalities" stem from her mind. Photographic memory, synaesthesia, that woman called her brain a living computer."

Tony grits his teeth. "I never liked that woman. She's a pain in my ass." He walks over and fixes himself a cup of coffee. "What can we do to make Mary more at ease? I mean it's not exactly easy to make friends from the Tower."

Bruce wants to say she should go out and socialize but after Hydra made it into the Tower things aren't so easy. Bruce gets an idea when Tony pulls out a Fuchsia mug. "What about Vision?"

Tony nods. "It could work. I mean they are family. It could work."

Bruce smiles as Tony scratches his scalp. "I bet they act like the siblings they are."

Tony rests his chin on Bruce's head. "I hope so. Life isn't fun without a good debate."

Mary pads out a few hours later and hears Tony talking with someone. Loki pads up behind her. "Do you know who Tony's talking to?"

Loki shakes his head. "No idea. Let's go find out."

They pad out into the common room and see a fuchsia man. Tony looks over at the pair. "Mary come meet your little brother. Vision meet Mary. Mary meet Vision."

She walks over and waves. "Hi."

He nods. "Hello."

They look at each other for a moment when Mary scowls. "Don't do that."

Vision tilts his head. "Do what?"

She looks up at him. "Quit looking into my mind. I can feel you rummaging in there!"

Vision looks at her. "Forgive me. I meant no harm."

She hugs herself. "Forgiven. I just don't like people in my head."

Vision looks at her. "Your mind is full of images. I've never seen anything like it."

She looks at him and walks off. Vision tilts his head and smirks. Tony raises his brows. "What did she say?"

Vision looks at Tony. "An image of a titanium door with the words "Stay Out" spray painted in neon green."

Tony looks at him. "Yeah. She's not quite like other people. Her mind works in a way that would probably make most people crazy."

Loki looks at them. "It's beautiful. The way her mind works. Now if you will excuse me. I promised Mary I would help make breakfast." He walks off and sees Mary. "Now. What do you need me to reach?"

Mary mixes eggs, milk, and sugar into a bowl. "The cinnamon please. It's on the top shelf."

Loki grabs it and the bread. "I can enchant a broom to fly. I've read the books at least three times. We could fly on brooms."

Mary looks up at him and stops mixing. "Really? Like fly as in Harry Potter playing Quidditch flying?"

Loki nods and gets the cooking spray out. "Yes. We would have to test it out first and find sturdy brooms. Bucky is out today with Steven. It would be just us."

Mary begins mixing again. "Just us?"

Loki thinks he's made a bad move when she stops mixing and takes the bread. She looks up at him and nods. "Okay. We can test brooms later today. Just us."

Loki smiles and grabs plates and sets the table. Vision walks in and looks at Loki. He senses anticipation and fear from Loki. Loki's heart rate has increased and he's smiling. "You two are a good match."

Loki and Mary nearly drop what they're doing. Mary glares at Vision. He laughs and stands in his spot. Mary frowns and shouts. "Dad! Vision is being a pest!"

Vision tilts his head and loos at her. He laughs as Mary turns red. Suddenly he's confused and annoyed. Mary laughs. "Read that you pest!"

Tony walks in to the kitchen and sees Vision shaking his head. "What's going on?"

Vision looks at Mary. "She won't stop thinking of a strange pastry cat that makes a repetitive noise."

Mary glares at Vision. "He won't stay out of my head!"

Vision actually glares and looks at Mary. "It isn't my fault that you two have an attraction so strong is screams at everyone."

Tony looks at his two children and sighs. "Most kids scream and fight and pull hair. My kids have entire arguments in their heads. Vision. Stop. I've heard Mary ask you to stay out of her head. Mary, cut the Nyan Cat crap off."

Mary nods and turns to the stove. "Who wants breakfast?"

Tony raises his hand. "Let's eat. Fresh French toast!"

Looking back Tony realizes why Pepper used to ask what he was doing for the day. Hours after breakfast Natasha calls him. She doesn't sound shocked but she does sound confused. "Stark. You need to come see this. Now."

Tony stops working on his suit and walks to the training room. He's never really heard Natasha express emotion before so whatever is in there should be interesting.

He walks in and Mary zips by on a flying broom. Loki is trailing her. Most parents worry about their daughters running off with some mean looking guy on a motorcycle. Most parents worry about their kids doing drugs. His daughter is flying around on a broom with an ex-egomaniacal god of mischief.

Natasha looks at him. "You're awfully calm."

Tony looks at her for a moment. "I've just had to mediate a mind argument between two brilliant minds. My son is dating Wanda Maximoff. My daughter is flying around on a broom. How am I supposed to react?"

Loki looks stops zipping around and looks at Tony. Alan Rickman's voice comes out of his mouth. "Mr. Stark. Miss Romanov. Ten points from Gryffindor for roaming the halls unsupervised."

Mary stops next to Loki laughing uncontrollably. Tony looks at everyone and sighs. "Unless they are actually causing harm or damage or find a dragon I don't want to hear about it. I will be in my workshop."

Tony walks out and sees Bruce. Bruce looks at his wary expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Tony opens his mouth and points to the training room. "This is too much."

Tony waits as Bruce investigates and returns. "You're right. Let's go get some lunch. Just us."

Tony nods and follows Bruce. Lunch sounds normal. Tony loves crazy more than most but there is a limit to crazy. This has far exceeded his daily strange crap limit.

Tony comes back from lunch and sees Loki and Mary in the common room sitting on the couch watching movies. They are comfortable and nothing seems too amiss. The movie seems to be a Harry Potter film. They are even sharing a bowl of popcorn. It is peaceful.

He checks her work file and sees it mostly completed except for what she deems to be in need of a major design overhaul. He sees a file on the side labeled "Quidditch Gear."

He smiles and has to accept the idea that his family will never be normal. Normal is boring. Normal doesn't make his kids argue and laugh. He is smiling when Clint shouts.

"Holy crap! Real chocolate frogs!" Clint runs into his office with a wrapped piece of chocolate. "Unlike the book you open them and they hop on to your tongue! Watch!"

Clint takes the foil wrapper off and the chocolate frog looks like a piece of chocolate for a moment. Suddenly the candy starts hopping. Clint opens his mouth and the frog hops inside. Clint chews and shakes his head. "Dark chocolate, must have grabbed the wrong one."

Tony gets a text from Pepper. She's harassing him about the theme for the fundraising event. He's raising money to fund research to fight childhood cancer. He watches Clint unwrap another frog and Tony smiles like a madman.

He grabs his phone. Leave it to me.

He runs into the common room. "Kids put on the Sorting Hat and grab your brooms. Daddy is about to make Disney super jelly!"

Loki and Mary look at each other then at him. Loki holds up a bowl of jelly beans. "Ok."

Tony takes one and makes a face. "Tastes like ear wax! Perfect! Let's go!"

Loki and Mary are dragged behind Tony and pass Bucky and Steve. Bucky looks at Steve and they follow the three. Tony looks around. "I need this to be magical. Every whimsical whim you have go with it. You have the reins."

Loki looks at Tony. "Wait, you want us to go mad in here?"

Tony nods. "Yes. I am holding a fundraiser for kids at the end of the month. You two can do it. Flying brooms, do it! The chocolate frogs. Definitely! Go nuts!"

Loki and Mary look at each other then Bucky. He nods and follows them. Tony grins and looks at Steve. "Let's go tell the others!"

Steve is confused but follows Tony. "What are we telling them?"

Tony smiles and sees Mary zip by on a broom. "We are wizards!"

Steve looks at Tony. "That was Mary. Riding a flying broom. She's flying on a magic broom!"

Tony nods and sees Bruce. "And the kids will love it! Imagine Steve! Every magical dream you have coming to life! Come on! Bruce! Follow me!"

Loki is zipping around enchanting candelabras to magically light themselves. He smiles as he watches Mary teach Bucky how to ride a broom. He zips up and sees Bucky rise shaking a bit. "Different is it not?" Loki smiles and lands.

Bucky nods. "You two picked it up quickly."

Mary smiles and motions for Loki to get back on his broom. "It isn't difficult you just need practice. Let's start with the basics."

Bruce is smiling at Tony as he goes over the details of the party. "You look like you really want this to happen."

Tony nods. "I do! I really want to see their faces light up."

Bruce puts his feet on Tony's lap. "You are soft. Like a kitten."

Tony makes a face. "Shut up. I'm not soft. I'm tough. Besides I never got to see Mary's little face light up. I want to make memories. Good memories."

Bruce nods and sees three people on brooms zip by. "Normal is way over rated. We should do a theme called whimsy. Throw everything together. Our personal Wonderland."

Tony chuckles. "We are all a little mad here."

A loud crash resonates through the hall. Loki's voice is heard screaming. "Mary! Thor you idiot! Mary!"

Tony and Bruce run out of the common room and see Mary on the ground with Loki over her using his magic to check her over. Tony runs over. "What the hell happened?"

Bucky grits his teeth. "Thor was walking down the hall swinging his hammer around he rounded the corner and the hammer knocked Mary off her broom."

Tony grit his teeth when he saw Jane. "Showing off. Bruce what can you give me?"

Loki looks at Bruce. "She's got a broken leg."

Bruce takes a pair of scissors from the first aid kit and cuts her pants leg. "She's got a complete break. It is definitely a compound fracture. Loki, take Tony into the common room. Bucky go get a stretcher and help me move her."

Tony shakes away from Loki. "I'm not leaving her alone."

Loki looks at Bruce. "Neither shall I; your beast be damnned."

Bruce nods he wants her moved before she wakes up and feels the pain. He's about to lift her when her eyes open. Pupillary dilation indicates pain but her voice gives nothing away. "Is my leg broken?"

Tony rushes to her side. "Yeah but you will be up and running in no time. Okay?"

She's placed on the stretcher and closes her eyes. "Dad? Tell me about your plans for the party. Please?"

Tony nods and holds her hand. "We are going to go insane. We are making a whimsical world where everything is magical and nothing has to make sense because fun doesn't make sense."

She smiles and turns to him before she is taken to the surgical area. "Sounds fun. I think they will love it."

Tony nods and watches her disappear into surgery. "Loki. I'm still wary of you. But the first thing you did was check to see if Mary was okay. You could have attacked Thor first but you didn't. I know where your priorities are and if you want to then you may date my daughter."

Loki looks at Tony and nods. "I will not hurt her. She's taught me so much in such little time."

Tony sits and motions for Loki to sit next to him. "She does that. Sometimes I forget she's not some wise all knowing guru but then she makes a marshmallow cannon and I remember how young she truly is."

Loki nods and rubs his neck. "Thank you Mr. Stark for allowing me to court your daughter."

Tony waves him off. "Hey. You were willing to go toe-to-toe with the Hulk for her. You must really like her."

Loki nods and looks at the ground. "Life is short Mr. Stark. It is short for everyone. I too made a promise that if given a chance I wouldn't waste it."

Bruce comes out hours later. "She's sleeping off the anesthesia. Everything will be okay. She will be in a cast. Maybe if everyone is nice she will let us turn it into a leg mural."

Tony sighs in relief and Loki breaths something a akin to a thanks. Tony looks at Bruce "Can we see her?"

Bruce nods. "It will do her good to see familiar faces when she wakes up."

Tony grabs Bruce's arm. "You're coming too. Science Dads unite."

Loki grins and sees Mary already awake but not all there. This should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Levity

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Mary is loopy. The Avengers have another mission. Phil has to is crazy and Clint is recording. Disassembled is about to become a regular thing. Prank you very much for reading this.

 **Chapter 6: Levity**

Mary is laying in the hospital bed when they arrive. She's looking around and smiles when she sees them. "My people are here. Hi!"

Tony looks at Bruce. "She's very high right now."

Bruce nods and sees her play with her hands. "She may not be used to anesthesia. But yes she's high right now."

Tony walks up to her. "Hey. I brought Loki with me. The others are outside. Did you know Loki wants to be your boyfriend."

She looks shocked and looks around the room and finds him. "Wow, you're hot! You want to be my boyfriend!"

Loki chuckles. "Thank you and yes I desire to court you."

She looks around. "Am I dreaming?"

Bruce shakes his head. "No. You're awake"

Mary looks at Bruce. "Are you sure?"

Bruce laughs. "Yes. We are one hundred percent sure that you are awake and this is real."

Mary looks at Loki and smiles. "You're handsome. Have we kissed yet?"

Loki shakes his head. "No. I've not even courted you properly."

She looks at Loki and frowns. "Why?"

Loki grins and sits next to her. "Because I've only asked to court you a mere twelve hours ago."

Tony laughs as she frowns. "You two can come with me to Switzerland and watch the stars."

Mary looks happy. "Really? Outside? Wow!"

Tony nods and smiles. "Yep. Now rest up and we will have tons of stuff for you."

She nods and lays back and looks at Bruce. "Do I have stitches?"

Bruce nods. "Yeah. Do you need something to eat?"

She frowns. "I don't want to eat stitches.'

Bruce shakes his head. "What do you want?"

Mary looks around and tries to sit up. "I want a pet unicorn and a giraffe made of jelly beans."

Tony laughs. "I can't do that because jelly bean giraffes are very endanged and unicorns shouldn't be caged."

Mary looks at the trio. "I want to cuddle a unicorn." Her eyes droop and she falls asleep.

Loki smiles. "That was new. How long will her healing last?"

Tony nods. "Yeah, good question. When can she be casted?"

Bruce rubs his neck. "Right now we are going to leave it in an open brace to allow the soft tissue injuries to heal. Later if the skin, muscles, and nerves heal properly we may cast it then."

Tony looks at Bruce. "How bad, really."

Bruce sighs. "She may not get full use back."

Tony nods and punches a wall. "It isn't like she's been through enough!"

Loki nods and looks at Tony. "But now she doesn't suffer alone."

Tony looks at Loki and tears fill his eyes. "Yeah. She has a family now."

**** A week later ****

Mary is wheeled into the common room. Everyone is surrounding a cake and Thor is kneeling. Loki can't pass up an opportunity and whispers something to Tony and Mary. They both nod grinning as Loki goes downstairs quickly. She sits smiling as she waits. Loki quickly returns with his old battle helmet. Kneeling he gently places it on her head. "Fancy that. It looks good on you. So Thor. You may now properly grovel."

Thor frowns but looks up at Mary. "Please forgive my foolish transgression. I never meant to harm you."

Mary smiles and lifts his chin. "It was an accident. No one is at fault. There is nothing to forgive."

Thor looks into her eyes and realizes why Loki likes her. Her eyes are kind like Frigga's. Thor smiles as she hugs him. "Thank you kind Lady."

Mary claps her hands and smiles. "I've been eating hospital food all week. I'm ready for junk food!"

The alarms go off and the Avengers sigh. Mary frowns but shrugs. "Oh well. More for us. We will try to save some for you."

Loki grabs the knife and cuts the cake. "Hope you like chocolate. It is what your father ordered."

Mary smiles and gathers four plates. "I love chocolate. Agent Coulson, glad you could join us."

Phil walks up and takes the plate of cake offered to him. "You should get the first slice. It's your party."

Mary shrugs and gives Loki and Bucky a slice. "The nature of my injury proves that I'm not a conventional person." She takes a slice and bites into it. "Delicious."

Phil nods and looks at his watch. "I have your medications schedule in my watch. Perhaps it is time for a game. To pass the time."

The three look at him. "Okay."

Tony walks in and finds the four of them with sticky notes on their foreheads. "What's going on?"

Phil smiles. "A guessing game. So far I'm still figuring out who I am."

Tony looks at them and smiles. "It looks fun."

Bucky chuckles. "It is. Want to play?"

Tony sits down and Loki writes something in pencil on a sticky note. He sticks it to Tony's forehead. "We have to guess who is written on the paper by asking question. We ask each person a question and if it is a question with a correct answer then we can ask that person again. If the question is incorrect we ask the next person. If you guess your person correctly you win the round. If you guess your person incorrectly you end your turn."

Tony nods. "Who goes first?"

Loki motions to Mary. "Since she is on your right you question her first."

Tony nods and looks at Mary. "Am I a woman?"

Mary smiles. "Yes."

Tony bites his lip. He is unaware The other Avengers have entered. "Am I hot?"

Mary thinks for a minute. "Yes."

Tony thinks and looks at her. "Am I a red head?"

Mary smiles and nods. "Yes."

Tony smiles. "Am I Natasha?"

Mary grins. "Nope. My turn!"

Bucky smiles. "Question away!"

Mary taps her fingers. "Am I a man?"

Bucky nods. "Yes."

Mary taps her fingers eliminating the obvious candidates. "Am I tall?"

Bucky nods again putting on his best poker face. "Yes, you are tall."

Mary looks at the others. "Do I have lots of muscles?"

Bucky nods. "Yep."

Mary taps her fingers. "Am I brunette?"

Bucky nods. "Yes."

Mary grins and shifts making sure She doesn't jostle her hurt leg. "Am I the Hulk?"

Bucky laughs and nods. "Yes! New character for her!"

Phil and Loki whisper and Phil writes down a name and puts it on her head. Loki smiles and rubs his hands together. "My turn."

Loki looks at Phil and presses his lips together. "Am I tall?"

Phil nods. Loki looks at him. "Am I stupid?"

Phil shakes his head. He looks at Tony. "Am I a man?"

Tony nods. "Yep."

Loki taps his chin. "Am I blond?"

Tony nods and Loki grins. "Am I captain America?"

Tony's jaw drops. "Yes. You are. Oh hey guys!"

Natasha looks at Tony and smiles. "Having fun Pepper?"

Tony takes the note off his head and looks at Loki. "Seriously?"

Everyone laughs and Phil's watch beeps. "Medicine time Mary."

Mary nods and wheels to the kitchen. Phil puts her medicine on the table with a sandwich. Mary sighs and takes her pain meds and antibiotics. She looks at her watch and looks at Phil. "It is time to change the dressings." She fiddles with her hands. "Um. You don't have to do it.I can call a nurse."

Phil smiles at her. "It's okay. I don't mind."

She nods and wheels to her room. "We will be right back."

Phil looks at her wound like He would anything else. "So. Mary, who was I in the game?"

Mary looks out of her window and smirks. "The one person we all have trouble truly knowing."

He looks at her confused but continues changing her bandages. He could always get the paper out of his pocket and look at later. Her answer gives nothing away but seems to say everything. Her answers are like her right there but hidden in mystery. "Almost done."

Tony looks around and sighs. "We have to lighten the mood. Avengers, who wants to be Disassembled?"

Natasha stands up. "I'm in. How about everyone else?'

Everyone agrees and gets sets everything up and ready. Tony waits outside her door and holding a pie as Clint films. "Hey! Phil! Come see this!"

Phil opens the door and gets a pie to the face. Tony smiles at the camera. "YOLO!" Tony runs away.

Mary wheels out laughing and sees a pie and hands it to Phil. "Phil, sometimes you need to play dirty. Go get him!"

Phil takes the pie and runs and pies Tony. "Here's Johnny!"

Tony and Phil walk out of the shot to clean up. Steve walks up to Mary and looks at her. "It's pretty muggy outside."

Mary looks at him but nods. "I guess so. I haven't been out today."

Mary rolls out to the common room and sees all the mugs outside sitting on the balcony. Clint comes in and points the camera towards the balcony. "It's pretty muggy out."

Bruce yells from the kitchen. "Where are all the mugs!"

Steve looks at Mary and Clint. "Gotta go!" He runs out of the apartment. Mary laughs and looks at the camera. "Well this is different."

Loki runs out laughing. He's wearing Thor's cape and a unicorn horn. "I'm a majestic Uni-Thor!"

Mary blinks and watches as Loki throws candy. "You can't catch me!"

Thor runs in wearing pigtails. "Give me my cape!"

Loki throws candy at Thor. "Make me you puny little person! Fly away!"

Mary nods and looks around. "I'm either tripping on the pain meds already or this has turned into a total madhouse and the patients are running the show."

Clint turns the camera on himself. He's wearing cat ears, a duck bill, and a tiny cowboy hat. "Everything seems normal to me."

Natasha walks in wearing a fluffy red house robe and toy Hulk hands. "Anyone seen my big nail file?"

Bucky walks in wearing a striped stove pipe hat. "Nope. Has anyone found my glasses? I wanted to do some reading."

Bruce walks in looking normal but pulls out a pair of oversized novelty glasses. "You left them in the kitchen. Next to empty cookie jar."

Bucky takes them and puts them on smiling. "Time for light reading." Mary watches as Bucky sits next to a lamp and reads to it.

Mary doesn't say anything as Loki puts a tiara on her head with a devil horns head band. He gently puts a tie around her neck. Loki quacks. "Our queen has arrived!"

Mary smiles and looks at the camera. "Welcome to Stark Asylum. Kick back and relax your appendages because everything is about to be Disassembled!"

Tony runs by in a tutu. "That is the Lord of the Asylum. I don't know what's going on but I'm sure that he doesn't know either."

Tony waves to the camera and kneels next to Mary. "Disassembled is made for no real reason except to relieve tension and fun. We will get strange but these will be fun memories we can cherish later on down the road. Thanks for putting up with this crap and good night from us to you."

Loki throws candy on them and the camera stops rolling. "That was stupid but fun."

Clint nods. "I actually agree with Loki on this. This was very fun."

Fury walks in and looks around the room. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Do I even want to know?"

Everyone smiles and answers simultaneously. "No!"

Fury shakes his head and looks at his team. "Debriefing takes place in half an hour. I'm done." He walks out shaking his head. He knew his team was a band of unlikely heroes but this is ridiculous.


	7. Chapter 7: War and Love

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Mary hears part of the debriefing. Loki stays with her as she works. Loki becomes worried and Bucky agrees with Loki that something is going on. Loki and Mary are already learning that love in the tower isn't easy. Thor cannot cook and shouldn't be allowed within 150 miles of a kitchen.

 **Chapter 7: The Battlefield of War And Love**

Mary is sitting in the common room playing on her Stark Pad when the Avengers go to the briefing room. She keeps fiddling on it until she has a live feed from the conference room. Something is eating at her. "Let's see what everyone is hiding."

Fury stands up and looks at his team. "I think we know we won this round by the skin of our teeth. Hydra is getting closer."

Tony nods. "We can't move her for another month. Keeping her in the Tower is only going to help so much."

Steve looks at Fury and nods. "He's right. It has already been proven that Hydra has heads everywhere."

Mary turns the sound off on her Stark pad and looks down. "FRIDAY ? Is my workshop unlocked?"

FRIDAY checks her systems. "Yes ma'am. Do you care to work on something?"

Mary nods. "Yeah. I don't want my work saved. Do not record me. If anyone is looking for me tell them I'm in my workshop." She wheels to the elevator and hits the down button.

Loki walks to the kitchen and sees Bucky eating cereal. "Have you seen Mary?"

Bucky shakes his head. "The last time I saw her she was fiddling with that Stark pad."

Loki presses his lips into a thin line. "Did you see where she was going?"

Bucky nods. "Yeah. Downstairs. Probably to her lab. Why?"

Loki looks at Bucky. "I understand that the medication may lull her mind but she has been in very deep thought since the attack."

Bucky nods. "You noticed that too? Everyone returned gung-ho to make her happy." Bucky puts his empty bowl in the sink. "Let's go pay her a visit."

Mary is working on a tiny rectangular device when the door alarm beeps. "Who is it?"

Loki smiles. "Your suitor and your sentry."

Mary smirks. "Let them in, they won't leave if you don't."

Loki and Bucky walk in and see a near sterile environment. Mary uses a precision soldering iron. She's engrossed by her work and doesn't look up. "Old habits die hard. There is a couch near by so have a seat."

Loki watches Bucky make himself comfortable. He walks over to Mary. "What device do you construct now?"

Mary stiffens and looks at Loki. "Please don't ask. If I'm lucky it won't have to be used."

Bucky perks up and walks over. "Mary, what are you making?"

Mary sighs. "Hydra is behind this recent attack. They want me back but I don't know why."

Loki looks at her and stares deep into her eyes. "What does this device do?"

Mary holds the device up and sighs. "There is one agent captured alive. This will make him talk and he will have no memory of telling me anything."

Loki steps back a moment and looks at her. "That's a smaller version of the device that aided in your escape."

Mary nods and continues working. "Yes. It is. Much more powerful as well."

Loki looks at her and frowns. "You said you didn't want this kind of power."

Mary scowls. "180 people are dead because they wanted me Loki! People with families! People who thought that they were coming home! I won't let that happen again!"

Bucky and Loki stand back shocked. They have never before seen her lose her temper. Her eyes were filled with tears and pain. Her voice filled with grief. Loki wraps his arms around her and holds her close to him.

Loki holds her and strokes her hair. "None of this is your fault. You saved billions by running. You are not to blame."

Bucky looks at Mary and kneels to look at her. "Hydra is evil. They have no sense of morality. They kill because they can."

Mary looks at them. "They have to be stopped. They want me for something big."

Loki looks into her eyes. "You feel they are creating a more powerful weapon."

Mary nods. "I need you to help me get to the prisoner."

Bucky looks at her like she's gone mad. "How? This place has too much security and Tony has to have eyes on you."

Mary nods and continues working. "Let me handle that. All you two have to do is open the door and wheel me inside."

Loki looks at her in poorly hidden horror. "You would use that device against your own people?"

Mary sighs and ceases her work. She turns to Loki with tired eyes and looks into his eyes. "I have the curse of vast knowledge and capabilities. I have no doubt that SHIELD could figure out Hydra's plan but I worry that they won't figure it out in enough time to stop it. I was never called to assemble a weapon until all pieces were procured. They have most of the pieces . I know that because they are not trying to capture me they are distracting SHIELD. If they had all the parts I wouldn't still be here. I worry that when the weapon has all the pieces even the Avengers won't be able to stop it. I won't use this if I don't have to but I doubt they will let me near the prisoner."

Loki looks at her and sees a look He has seen in both Frigga and Odin's eyes. The pain of power. He cannot fathom how such a young mortal has eyes so old and burdened but her eyes speak of choices that were never happily balanced. "A throne would suit you well. You have balanced an unfair scale. I will aid you."

Bucky nods and puts his flesh hand on her shoulder. "I will help too. Just tell us what to do."

Mary nods. "Thank you both. Understand that I never wanted it to be like this. I hope one day you both understand why I must do this."

Loki puts his forehead to hers. "As a child I was taught that sometimes kings must make cold and calculating choices. The negative consequences of those choices must be outweighed by the positive consequences. I see your choice is wisely weighed and I support you. All I ask is that you share your burden with me. Please?"

Mary nods and puts her hands over his. "Thank you. I'm almost finished here. Please. Make yourselves comfortable while I finish. I won't be long."

Loki sits next to Bucky and watches her work. He can't help but notice the determination in her eyes as she places the casing over the circuitry. She reminds him of the Dwarven jewellers his mother favored. They could craft the most dangerous enchantment in to a simple gold bangle bracelet. Her device is not dissimilar to the Dwarven trinkets his mother told him of when he was entering his journey to magehood.

Bucky looks at Loki and Mary. He sees an opportunity to nudge them a little closer together. "I'm hungry again. I'm going upstairs to get some food. I will bring something down."

Loki nods. "Thank you." He continues to watch as Mary installs the software and finally sighs. Mary rubs her face and rolls her neck. Her watch beeps. She looks down at her leg and shakes her head. "Medicine time. Where is Bucky?"

Loki gets up and gently wheels her chair to the elevator. "To get food. Why don't we join him?"

Mary looks up at him and smiles. "Sure. Everyone is probably back by now."

Bucky is looking at Tony and grinning. "You have hundreds of floors let them have this one floor tonight. Besides, how can they get to know each other if they are never alone?"

Tony looks at Bucky. "I'm a man. I know how men think. Mary is a very attractive young woman and if what Thor says is right then Loki hasn't had any nookie in over a thousand years!"

Bucky laughs. "Seriously? You say they can date but you won't leave them alone together?"

Tony puffs up like an angry rooster. "Not where beds are readily available!"

Bruce looks at Tony. "Beds aren't the only place sex can happen." Bruce grins at Bucky and Tony. "Kitchens, sofas, broom closets. Any sound familiar Tony?"

Bucky looks at Tony and Bruce. "We make food, sit, and go into those places. You two are disgusting. Oh my God! I need a mind wipe now!"

Bruce laughs and looks at Tony. "What if they had a chaperone? Or better yet ask Loki how Asgardians court?"

Tony frowns. "Fine, but I draw the line at bringing dead animals in my Tower."

Loki wheels Mary off of the elevator and sees Tony and Bruce talking with Bucky. "Hello. We came to eat. What's on the menu?"

Tony looks at Loki and frowns. "How does dating work in Viking Land?"

Loki looks at Tony confused and shocked but he finally gathers his wits and nods. "As a man I first ask the father's permission. The father of the maiden and I will agree upon locations of visitation and who shall chaperone the couple. The lady's honor is of utmost importance. If courtship goes well a small gathering of families is held to discuss a marriage contract and if both the lady and I agree the wedding will be scheduled."

Tony looks at Loki and raises his brows. "Very Shakespeare all this. So we have to agree on a chaperone?"

Loki nods and looks at Mary smiling. "And I will only court you in the manner befitting a lady of your caliber."

Tony snaps his fingers and wedges himself between Mary and Loki. "Not Bucky. Phil is back and forth with his team. Thor is a living romance killer."

Loki nods and rubs his chin. "The assassins are often called away and Fury is an obvious no. There are only two choices. Captain Rogers and you Dr. Banner."

Bruce looks at them. "Only if Steve says no. Why am I roped into this?"

Mary looks at him. "Because you're here. I'm just learning about the different courtship rituals of Asgard and Earth. I'm really diving head first into the anthropological aspect of interplanetary relations."

Tony and Loki look at Mary with brows raised and offended expressions. She looks at them and crosses her arms. "Now you know how I feel. I'm here and breathing yet neither of you asked my opinion on the matter of my courtship. How does it feel to be talked about like you're not here?"

Loki looks ashamed. "Forgive me. I should have been more attentive. Asgardian ladies are often not included in courtship talks. Thank you for reminding me that I'm not on Asgard." He smiles and looks at Tony. "Summon the good Captain and she will make the final choice."

Tony looks at Loki. "You get them together."

Mary rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. "Men. Always a fight for dominance." She texts Steve and waits before looking up at the two stubborn men. "Steve is on his way."

Loki and Tony look over as Bruce stands by Mary. Bruce gets behind Mary and looks at the fighting men. "I agree with her. You two beat your chests while we figure this out."

Tony and Loki watch as Bruce wheels Mary to the kitchen. Loki looks at Tony and chuckles. "That was a move my mother used often as well as Dr. Banners words."

Tony looks at Loki and jabs his finger into Loki's chest. "I know men. I made a name for myself as a playboy. I seriously regret that now. You better not hurt her. I may not have known her very long but she's my daughter and I'm gonna let her know I love her. I won't be Howard."

Loki looks at Tony and kneels. "I give you my word that I will never harm your daughter. She is a rare gift from Yggradsil itself and will be treated as no one less than a princess of this world. I will fight for and with her and I will give my life to protect her."

Tony looks at Loki and is shocked. Loki is actually pledging to be a true gentleman and he's kneeling. "Okay, get up. I understand. Are all Asgardians this melodramatic?

Thor suddenly falls from the door way. He smiles up at Loki and Tony. "Nay Stark. Loki is only this dramatic when filled with sincerity and passion. My brother friend Stark is in love! Who is the lucky person brother?"

Loki and Tony look at Thor. Tony raises his brows and Loki nods. A brief silent conversation between the dark haired men commences as Thor stands up. Tony looks at Loki and nods. "Yeah, I can see how a few hundred years with him would make you murderous."

Bruce is smiling as he wheels Mary into the common room. Steve and Bucky are trailing them. Steve has a determined look and Bucky looks like he's ready to burst out laughing. Steve walks up to Loki and Tony. "I accept your offer. Mary and Bruce explained everything to me and I'm honored to be your chaperone. Bucky says you two should have a quiet dinner together tonight and I agree. What time should the floor be cleared?"

Loki thinks and looks at Mary. "What time is good for you?"

Mary looks at him and bites her lip. "Are we ordering in or cooking?"

Loki is about to answer when Thor smiles. "I shall cook a traditional Asgardian meal for my brother's first official courtship!"

Everyone watches in silent horror as Thor runs into the kitchen. Mary looks around and finally finds her voice. "Seven is a good time. I'm going to go to my room now and change my bandages and get dressed and possibly pray to anyone who will answer." She wheels off to her room and locks the door.

Loki nods and looks towards the kitchen. "I must go and prepare as well. I will call upon you at seven. Farewell Lady Mary." He runs to his room and slams the door.

Tony looks at Steve and Bruce. "The fire suppression system is updated. Maybe he's learned more about cooking since he's been seeing Jane regularly."

Steve looks at Tony like he's crazy. "He tried to destroy the toaster once because he thought it ate his toast. I'm with Mary on this one. I'm going to go pray."

Tony and Bruce look at each other for a moment. Bruce looks around and puts his hands in his pocket. "How does Indian sound tonight?"

Tony shrugs and looks at Bruce. "Dine in or take out?"

Bruce smiles. "Dine in. The kids get to date. Why can't we?"

Everything is going smoothly until six thirty. Bruce is helping Mary into a pair of black slacks when the fire fire alarms begin blaring. He wheels her to the fire exit and picks her up. Fire retardant foam falls on them as they leave the penthouse and her favorite pants suit is ruined. Loki follows them. His favorite suit is covered in foam and his expression is murderous.

Tony looks at them and sighs. "Don't worry. I've got another floor with a better kitchen. Happy is going to stock it now."

Bruce looks at the young couple and silently prays. _Let this date get much better._


	8. Chapter 8: Victory And Defeat

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: The first official date doesn't go as planned and Mary is having It recorded because a date like this deserves to be recorded. Mary sets her plan into action and Coulson agrees to help. Odin will not be a total d-bag in this story.

 **Chapter 8: Victory And Defeat**

Loki's hair is wet and combed back as he looks at Mary. He's wearing black sweatpants and a green tee shirt. He is cutting carrots as Steve records them with Mary's camera. He looks at the camera and makes a face. "I think everyone knows why I want to kill Thor now."

Mary nods and wheels herself to the refrigerator. "Yeah. Why don't you explain what happened while I get the wraps."

Loki looks at the camera and rolls his eyes. "Thor wanted to cook us a traditional Asgardian dish for mine and Mary's first date. He managed to burn down the kitchen whilst making honeyed rolls. He also managed to flood the kitchen by summoning rain to put out the fire. Not only is the kitchen ruined but so is the entire apartment of the main living floor. His heart is well placed but I fear his brain is lost."

Steve laughs behind the camera as Mary brings over a pack of already made tortilla wraps. "So now we are wearing sweats and making chicken wraps for our first date."

Steve starts laughing harder and Loki looks at him. "Something funny Mr. Rogers?"

Steve looks at them and his voice projects behind the camera. "The first meal you two ate together were homemade chicken wraps. It's cute."

Mary smiles and looks at Loki. "He's right. You helped me make them."

Loki looks at her and smiles when he remembers. "You got me books as a hello gift."

They share a look of fond remembrance and Steve smiles as he zooms in on them. "Cutest couple of the century. Already acting like a couple."

Mary smirks and looks at Loki. "Do we have to feed him too?" Loki laughs and shrugs and she wheels around to get other items.

Loki looks at the camera and shakes his head. "What should we have for dessert?"

Mary wheels up with a head of lettuce. "That will be your surprise from me."

Loki crinkles his nose. "Haven't we had enough surprises today?" He takes the lettuce and begins to cut and wash it.

Mary shrugs and smirks. "Fine. I will eat the entire cheesecake myself."

Loki looks at her and grins. "On second thought I like surprises."

Steve smiles as they talk and help each other cook. They seem content together doing mundane things. Steve follows them when they take the food into the tv room and select a movie. Steve turns the camera off but makes note that the movie is a psychological thriller.

Mary's watch beeps in the middle of the movie and she takes her pills. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize it was this late."

Loki looks at the clock. "Your night time dosage already. I had fun despite all of the unwarranted surprises. Thank you for a lovely evening Mary." He keeps a respectable distance from Mary and waits until Steve takes her to her temporary room before going to his own room.

He reaches into a small wooden box beneath his bed and pulls out a small leather bound book and finds his quill and ink. He writes a few quick words and closes it smiling. He places the book back into the chest and hides the chest once more. He gets into his bed smiling and thanks the Norns that Odin respected Frigga's last wishes.

Tony and walk into the temporary living floor smiling and see Steve holding the camera smiling. Tony walks over and clears his throat. "How did it go?"

Steve hands Tony the camera. "See for yourself. They seemed so content doing mundane and simple things. Loki was nothing less than a perfect gentleman. Despite the rocky start I say they had a great date night."

Tony holds the camera and looks at Bruce. "Dinner and a movie?"

Bruce looks at the camera then at Tony. "I feel like it would be an invasion of privacy but since it is on camera I think we could do that."

Tony and Bruce sit on the couch and watch as Mary and Loki laugh and banter about everything and nothing. They look so young and carefree that is is easy to almost forget the tragedy of their circumstances. It is almost easy to forget that they are trapped in a tower for their safety and never allowed public interaction. A damsel and a prince hidden in a tower to protect them from the monsters beyond the gates.

Tony frowns when the footage ends. This whole situation is wrong. Loki was proven to be compromised and incapable of controlling his actions but he's still trapped because people refuse to understand the simple concept of being brainwashed. Mary's crimes are wanting freedom and having a brilliant mind. "This is wrong Bruce."

Bruce looks at Tony and sighs. He can almost read his mind. He sees the injustice of two young -physically speaking- people trapped in a tower because of unfortunate circumstances but it cannot be changed. "They are making the best of a really bad situation. They are finding ways to work around this protective incarceration."

Tony looks at Bruce. "How long can we protect them? Fury is right. We barely won this round with Hydra. The math doesn't add up. We were out gunned, out numbered, and -with the exception of you- out matched. Bruce what scares me is that Hydra wasn't even trying and this was just a distraction for something bigger."

Bruce looks at Tony and knows his thoughts. "They want Mary."

Tony nods and rests his head in his hands. "That's what it's looking like to me but I can't figure out why. After the massive destruction from her escape what could possibly be worth the risk of her doing it again? What could be so important that they would risk that scale of damage a second time around?"

Bruce looks at Tony and presses his lips together. "This doesn't seem like much but there was a museum robbery in Norway three days before the attack. I caught it on the news but didn't think anything about it at first. A gold box was taken. No one knows what was in the box because no one could crack the lock."

Tony looks at Bruce. "You think Hydra knows what's inside?"

Bruce nods. "I'm willing to put to money on it."

Tony grabs his phone. "Hope Fury is a night owl."

Fury is looking over the reports on the most recent attack when his phone starts ringing. He looks at it and frowns as he answers it. "You better not be drunk dialing me Stark!"

Tony chuckles but sounds serious. "Sorry Patchy but this is business. We think Hydra has some kind of powerful artifact in their possession and they need Mary to weaponize it."

Fury's brows go up and he leans back. "I'm listening."

Tony sighs in relief. "Remember when my Arc Reactor was killing me? Well, while I was going through some of the old man's work I found reference to the Tesseract and where it was found. It was hidden in some dusty house in Norway."

Fury rubs his face. "Your point being what Stark?"

Tony lets out a frustrated grunt. "The point being Fury that someone robbed a museum in Norway and took one thing. A gold Viking Age box that couldn't be opened. Three days later we are swarmed by Hydra. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Fury is silent and begins to type in his computer. He finds the article. "Priceless Box Dedicated to Freyja Stolen from National Museum." He can hear Tony breathing impatiently as he reads through the article. "Stark. Wake up the team. You're onto something."

Tony sighs. "Should Mary be involved?"

Fury looks at the article and taps his fingers on the desk. "No. We need to move her to a safe location off the grid. She's their target and needs to know as little as possible."

Tony swallows audibly. He doesn't have to hear the words to know what Fury means. In case she's captured the less she knows the better. Tony finally finds his strength. "Where would she go?"

Fury taps his fingers and looks at the globe on his desk. "I will tell you when I know. See you all at 0500 hours."

Tony looks at his phone as the call ends. A sense of dread washes over him as he looks at Bruce. "Fury doesn't see an outcome with her not being captured. He didn't have to say it out loud. His choice of words spoke volumes."

Bruce wraps his arms around Tony and holds him. He wants to tell Tony that Fury is wrong but Fury is right. Hydra is too close for anyone to be safe and they are racing closer to their target. All Bruce can do is keep Tony close and comforted and prepare for the meeting.

Hydra has made Mary a light sleeper. The slightest sound of footsteps forces her body into alertness. The common room is full of hushed whispers and light footsteps. She lays in bed until she hears the main door open and close. She waits five minutes and pulls herself out of bed and into her wheelchair. She knows they have made some type of discovery and haven't deemed it appropriate to tell her. "FRIDAY I need all feed from their secret meeting recorded. If they're going to talk about me I would like to know what they're saying."

FRIDAY immediately sends a live feed to her Stark pad. Mary quietly opens her door and wheels out. She wakes Loki and Bucky with the same message. "It's go time."

Loki stands behind her as they wait for Bucky's signal. Bucky waits for the feed to be replaced with a loop of empty halls and nods when the loop starts. Loki uses his magic to cloak them from human sight and everything goes smoothly until Phil is jogging down the hall and stops.

Phil looks in their direction and tilts his head. "How are you invisible?"

Loki sighs and remembers that the DNA used to save Coulson was Kree. Kree are not as susceptible to illusion as the other races. Loki looks at Bucky and when Bucky nods he allows the spell to fade. Mary looks at Loki and he nods.

Mary sighs as she looks at Phil. "We know about the attack. We know it was Hydra. That little meeting everyone is attending is about keeping me away from Hydra. Everyone still believes that I'm in the dark but the truth Agent Coulson is I know far more than they realize."

Phil nods as he looks at her. "Why are you heading towards the holding cells?"

She looks at Phil and her eyes become ancient. "The Hydra agent in your custody may hold valuable information. I need to know what Hydra is building and why they would risk the chance of another Russia occurring. They know I'm dangerous but they must be desperate if they need me to build a weapon."

Phil looks at the three and nods. He looks at his watch and smirks. "You can access the prisoner in ten minutes. I've been called to question him."

Mary looks at him for a moment. "Thank you. All I ask is that when I ask you to put these ear plugs in that you do it." She hands him a pair of earplugs and watches as he takes them.

Phil looks at her and nods. "I will meet you there." He waits until they are gone and continues his jog to his room.

Phil looks at the earplugs as he straightens his tie. His instincts tell him to trust her. His instincts have never failed him before and he knows they won't now. He was right about Loki. Loki did lack conviction because he was mindlessly following orders. He takes the earplugs and leaves.

He is walking to the cell block when he begins receiving messages on his watch. I _nterrogate him for ten minutes or have audio and visual to the cell cut. It is your choice._

Phil thinks and makes his choice. He nods to the guard and smirks. "Director Fury is in urgent need of information. Please cut off the eyes and ears." Phil watches as the guard cuts off the audio and visual recording feed. The room is now cut off from all security feed. "Thank you agent. I will see you very soon."

Phil looks at the muscular young man restrained in the interrogation chair. "Today is your lucky day. You're going to be questioned by someone scarier than me."

Loki lifts the invisibility spell and smirks. The agent sees the group of three and tries to keep his composure. Loki watches the young man's eyes scan them and finally land on Mary. His expression seems confused but horrified. "Sihf."

Mary looks at her friends. "Perhaps you should plug your ears. This is a sensitive conversation."

Phil watches as Loki and Bucky puts theirs in and decides to follow suit. He's shocked when he realizes that he can still hear. He doesn't say anything but watches Mary wheel towards the Hydra agent.

Mary's expression grows hardened but determined. "You people still call me that. Judging by your expression you know what I truly am."

The agent doesn't say anything. He shifts in his seat attempting -rather poorly- to keep his expression neutral. His silence permeates the room until Mary chuckles darkly. His mask cracks and his fear begins to show.

Mary takes what looks like a tiny music player from her hoodie pocket. She examines it and turns her attention to the agent. "It is too bad that you don't feel like talking. I never wanted to use this again but your people did kill 180 innocent people." She moves a small switch on the device and the agent stiffens.

She watches the agent and waits a few moments for his muscles to relax. She puts the device in her pocket and smiles. "Name and rank please."

The agent looks at her. "Markus Schwartz. I am a captain in Hydra's army."

Mary nods and taps her fingers against the table. "What is your purpose here?"

Markus eyes look alert as he stares at her but Phil can tell that Markus isn't in control. "The High Commander needs his Designer. We were sent to test the strengths and weaknesses of the Avengers."

Mary tilts her head and Phil notices that she's not wearing earplugs. "What is Hydra building that requires me?"

Markus blinks slowly. "The High Commander wishes to destroy the Avengers and SHIELD. He wishes to wipe them from existence."

Mary leans forward and looks at him. "How will he do that?"

Markus looks at her and tilts his head. "The gem in Freyja's necklace. It has the power to control time."

Loki looks horrified. "An Infinity Gem."

Mary looks at Markus and clenches her fists. "How long before Hydra comes for me?"

Markus looks at her. "A week."

Mary sits back and nods. She turns the device off. "Thank you Markus. You have been very helpful."

She nods to the others and Loki recasts the spell. Phil knocks on the door and the guard opens it. "We have everything we need. You can reestablish feed. Thank you."

Phil doesn't say anything. He saw reality hit when she looked at him . Her young eyes filled with fear and sadness as disappointment marred her features. He didn't know what to say.

Loki and Bucky shared look and Bucky goes to his room. Loki holds Mary as she cries into his shoulders. He strokes her hair until she cries herself to sleep. He keeps her close and watches as the Avengers walk in quietly.

Tony looks at Loki and Mary. The redness and puffiness of her eyes tell him the crushing truth. She already knows that her time with them is limited. Tony nods to Loki and Loki holds her tighter.

Tony is an atheist but he does say a small prayer. "If anyone is listening find a way to keep her safe."

A sad voice reaches his ears. A heartbroken man looks to the sky. A father's love shatters the heart of the Gatekeeper. Loki's love fills him with hope. Heimdall calls for his page. "Tell the All-Father that the time of change is come."


	9. Chapter 9: Balancing Broken Scales 1

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Mary has to make a choice in how she's going to handle Hydra. Loki and Tony just want to keep her safe. Tony rents a planetarium for an entire night. Odin visits Loki on earth. Parents have terrible timing. This is an introduction to Odin's visit chapter. Again Odin will not be a total d-bag in this story.

 **Chapter 9: Balancing Broken Scales 1**

Mary wakes up in Loki's arms. She looks around and sees the Avengers asleep in various places. Everything seems so peaceful despite the oncoming doom. She looks at Loki and sees his eyes flutter open. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Loki shakes head and shifts. "You didn't wake me. I'm rather hungry. It is dinner time. Everyone has slept since their return."

Mary nods and moves around her leg is throbbing. She ignores it and leans into Loki. "What do you want for dinner?"

Loki rests his chin on her head and holds her hand. "I'm not sure. Your father prattles on of this schwarma. I've never had it but he does make it sound appetizing."

Mary nods and let's Loki wrap himself around her. "I've never had it before either. Perhaps we can try it together." She takes a deep breath and memorizes Loki's scent.

Loki nods and sees Tony finally waking up. Tony looks at them and gently kneels next to Mary. Loki watches as Tony takes Mary's free hand and holds it. "I just want you to know that we will do everything in our power to protect you. And I love you. I want you to know that above all else in this life that I love you Mary. You are my daughter and I will give my life to protect you."

Mary nods and Tony stands and gently hugs her. Mary looks at Tony and smiles. "I love you too dad. Thank you."

Loki watches them embrace and his heart hurts. He misses Frigga. He misses his mother's wise words and kind heart. She would be the calm voice of reason in this madness. He looks at Mary and sometimes sees Frigga in her smile or the warm way she approaches frightened people.

Mary wipes her eyes and looks at Tony. "Everyone must be hungry. Loki suggested schwarma. We have never had it but we want it." She smiles bravely and moves herself into her her wheelchair.

Tony nods and smiles. "Today we eat schwarma. Now, why don't you wake everyone up and I will order."

Mary nods and Loki helps her. They gently wake everyone and no one makes a sound. They just look at Mary sadly and try to smile bravely. She gives them each a comforting smile. "Perhaps everyone would enjoy a good movie. Captain Rogers I think it is your turn."

Steve nods and begins to search the selection. It doesn't feel right. She's acting like it is just another day and Hydra won't rip her away in a week. It hurts to see her being this brave when everyone knows that she is helpless. He picks a movie and sits. "Let's watch it when the food gets here."

Loki looks at Mary and then Tony. He swallows hard. "Mr. Stark. I kindly ask your permission to share a private dinner with your daughter. I know I'm being greedy but I wish to speak with her alone."

Tony wants to say no. He wants Mary with him. He wants these few precious moments he has left with her to last but he can't be greedy. "How about tomorrow night? I can arrange for you two to have a real date outside of the tower."

Loki looks at Tony and nods. "Thank you. I cannot find a way to repay your kindness."

Tony looks at Loki and offers him a drink. "Don't stop loving her. It was obvious when I first saw you look at her that you were head over heels for her. Protect and love her. That's all I ask."

Loki accepts the drink and nods. "I will continue to do so. Excuse me Mr. Stark. I have forgotten something."

Loki goes to his room and opens his little wooden chest. Next to his journal is a small glowing green crystal. The enhancements he placed on objects used negligible amounts of magic and the glow of stored power shines bright. He palms the gem and sighs. He knows how to use his remaining magic.

Odin rides to the Bifrost and sees Heimdall watching the cosmos intently. "You had asked of me to watch Loki and his mind. Loki has lost his sensibilities but has found his heart. "

Odin sighs. Loki has fallen in love before but it didn't last. Neither side willing to sacrifice or work. "What makes this time different?"

Heimdall continues gazing into space but smiles. "He has stored magic in an Alfan crystal. It is enough to make numerous illusions and enhancements."

Odin looks at Heimdall and studies him. "I'm sensing there is something else."

Heimdall nods slightly. "It can be used once to heal and cast protective wards."

Odin looks at Heimdall and stands next to him. "He has chosen?"

Heimdall nods and he looks at Odin. "He has chosen to sacrifice his magic to protect the one he loves."

Odin nods and looks at Heimdall. "I shall return. I'm visiting my sons."

Mary wakes up again in her own doesn't remember falling asleep but the medication will do that. She rubs her face and thinks. Time is fleeting. She knows that if the Avengers fight then Hydra will cause massive damage and a death toll to match. She looks at the ceiling and knows that self-pity will only shorten her time and cause grief. She sits up and starts taking her brace off. The bandages need to be changed.

Tony is stumbling into the kitchen and ambling towards the coffee pot when Mary runs into him. He walks towards the coffee but walks back to Mary. "You're walking!"

She looks at him and nods. "I woke up in bed and I go to change the bandages and I find nothing. No pain, no restriction of movement, no malalignment of the bones! It's perfectly healed!"

Tony looks at her and grins. "Like magic." He looks at Loki's room and shakes his head.

Mary looks at Tony and then Loki's room. "Magic. Loki used his magic!" She sprints to his room.

Loki sits in bed feeling oddly out of touch with everything. He has lived his entire life with his magic coursing through him and now the thrum of it is gone. He starts when he hears a knock at the door. "Enter."

Mary opens the door. "You did this. How?"

Loki smiles sadly and takes out the dull clear crystal. "I used up my magic. Consider it a courting gift."

Mary walks over to his bed and sits next to him. "You sacrificed your magic for me. Loki why?"

Loki looks at her and opens his mouth. He looks at Her open mouthed for a moment then closes his mouth and sighs. "Because I want you safe and healthy. I should have healed you when you were injured but I was so nervous about asking your father for permission to court you that I forgot and then when I got permission I was so terrified that when we did court that I-"

Loki is interrupted by soft lips pressing against his own. His nervous energy melts away as he kisses her back. He breaks the kiss and looks at her smiling. "What was I saying?"

She smiles and caresses his cheeks. "I have no idea." She stands and extends her hand. "Breakfast is waiting." She opens the door and Tony and Bruce fall into the room.

Tony looks up and taps the door with his knuckles. "Yep, Bruce solid oak. You don't find quality doors like this anymore."

Bruce nods and scrambles to his feet. "Yep. Good solid wood. Hey! Who likes pancakes? In the kitchen."

Loki looks at them and laughs. "Yes. With the oak dining table and oak chairs. All quality craftsmanship I'm sure."

Mary laughs and takes the arm that Loki offers her as they walk passed Tony and Bruce. Tony looks at Bruce and sighs. "I'm not saying she should give it up, but the man has moves."

Bruce rolls his eyes. "Seriously? I would think she would want it to be special."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Loki is a god! An alien god with a body to match! That would be one to put in the Stark memory books."

Bruce kisses Tony's cheek. "You're sick in the head."

Tony smiles at him. "She would be at number two of course because I sleep with you. Who needs Hulk when I've got Dr. Banner."

Bruce nudges Tony towards the door. "Seriously Tony, you have issues. I love you, but you have issues."

Tony smiles and stops moving. "I've got something planned for the resident lovebirds. A night at the planetarium. Science, stars, space, and a dinner on the Tower roof complete with a visual display of live space feed from my deep space probe."

Bruce looks at Tony and his brows go up. "You have a deep space probe. Why?"

Tony looks at him for a moment and shrugs. "Because science."

Bruce shakes his head and drags Tony to breakfast. Mary, Loki, and Bucky are all sitting in the floor eating their breakfast in front of the tv. They are watching something with a robot dressed like a little green dog that Bruce finds disturbing.

Tony looks at the group and smiles. "They look so happy. What the hell are they watching?"

Bruce shakes his head and fills his plate. "I have no idea but Bucky is rolling around on the floor."

Tony looks and sits down. "Maybe Steve needs to let him outside for a while."

Bruce shrugs and smiles as Mary leans into Loki. Their affection seems to melt the cold reality of the situation and bring sunshine to the dreary mood. A perfect balance.

Happy walks in with boxes and looks at Mary. "Better not be another set of toy dart guns."

Mary smiles and hands one box to Bucky and another box to Loki. "Don't worry happy. And that box is for you." She smiles as he looks at it. "Well go ahead. Open it."

Happy sits and opens the package. He smiles like a kid at Christmas. "All the seasons of "Downton Abbey" with holiday specials too! Who told you?"

Mary smiles and folds her hands into her lap. "Your admirer. Tonight Mr. Hogan you will meet her. She will be wearing a blue strapless dress. I suggest you dress sharp." She straightens his tie.

Happy smiles and hugs her. "You are a real lady. You have fun tonight too."

Mary nods. "Don't worry. I will. Now go enjoy your day."

Loki opens his box and finds a picture frame. He looks at the photo and at Mary. "You beautiful fool."

She hugs him and let's him cry. Tony looks at her as the other Avengers file in with various items. "You and Bruce have packages waiting in your respective labs."

Tony nods and looks at Bruce. "Let's go see our presents."

Bucky opens his and takes out a picture frame. It is electronic and he sits it on the table. He finds the on switch and sees himself and Mary. She's teaching him to ride the broom. He smiles and swallows the urge to cry. These are parting gifts. The equation has changed and time must be short.

Later that day Thor walks into Loki's room. Loki is already dressed and looking at the picture. Loki doesn't look up. "She's a talented artist."

Thor looks down at the picture and he sits next to Loki. "Aye. She captured her eyes beautifully. Almost as if she had met mother before."

Loki puts the picture next to his bed. He looks at it. Frigga is holding the joined hands of Mary and Loki in her own. Loki smiles. "I had asked her once what she was drawing. She replied "things I see in dreams." I asked to see them and she told me in not so few words to wait. Brother, I cannot lose her."

Thor nods and side hugs Loki. "We will find a way to keep her."

Loki nods and stands. "You have been summoned to Asgard."

Thor nods and looks at Loki. "Aye. You know me well."

Loki shrugs. "You only approach me quietly when you must leave without me."

Thor smirks. "You know me well. I will return quickly." He pats Loki's shoulder and leaves.

Mary is waiting in a loose fitting green floor length dress that touches the floor. A gold belt sinches the gown at the waist and Loki smiles. "My dear you are absolutely beautiful."

She smiles and takes his offered hand. "And you look divine in a dry suit."

He chuckles and leads her to the elevator. She looks like a queen and green is her color. "What is a planetarium?"

Mary smiles and hooks her arm into his. "A place where we can see a scaled down version of the stars. An entire room of nothing But stars and galaxies."

Loki looks down and smiles at her. "None will ever be as beautiful as you." He leans in and kisses her.

The elevator doors open as they kiss. A gruff chuckle is heard. "I see now what keeps Loki's mischief at bay."

They turn and see Odin in full royal armor standing feet from the door way. A smirk plays on his white bearded lips. "Perhaps I should have sent you to Midgard ages ago."

Tony is looking at his package when he gets a text. He looks at his phone. Date night cancelled. _Meet us in the common room._

Mary texts Pepper and Happy. _Change of plans. Meet in the back garage. Enjoy your night._

Mary looks at Odin and does a quick courtsey. "Excuse me. I must speak with the driver."

Odin nods and looks at Loki. "She's not like Thor's mortal."

Loki shakes his head. "She is nothing like Jane. If you do something stupid she will let you know the ridiculousness of your actions and let you suffer the consequences."

Odin nods. "Much like your mother."

Mary looks at the driver and smiles. "You will still get paid but you won't be driving us around. If there is an issue Mr. Stark may take up the issue with me. Understand?"

The driver looks at her and nods. Her smile is kind but her posture leaves no room for argument. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

She hands him an envelope. "Your tip."

He is about to protest but she's already walking away. He looks inside the envelope and his eyes grow wide. "Philanthropist is right."

Odin watches Mary as she returns to Loki's side. "Perhaps we should take this inside. It is rude to leave a guest waiting. Follow us please your highness."

Odin nods and walks next to Loki. "Just like your mother."


	10. Chapter 10: Balancing Broken Scales 2

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Odin reveals the reasons behind his visit. Mary tells everyone her decision. Loki will consult the Norns and make a difficult choice. Loki is a BAMF. Loki loves Mary and Mary loves Loki. Tony threatens to use his repulsors on Loki.

 **Chapter 10: Balancing Broken Scales 2**

Mary walks in with Loki and Tony is about to question her when he sees Odin. Tony's mind reels back to what Loki said about Asgardian courtship and starts to panic. It's too soon to for her to be married. He's too young to be thinking about grandkids.

Mary looks at Tony and senses his panic. "King Odin visits in regards to the discovery of another Infinity Gem."

Tony sighs and approaches Odin. "Yeah. Hi. Welcome to my humble home. Have a seat. I assume you know everything."

Odin sits and nods. "Yes. I also understand that your daughter is being sought to be their architect. Their facilities are built deep into the ground. They hide well."

Tony nods and walks to the bar. "Care for a drink?" He sees Odin nod and pours two glasses of scotch. "Why are you here?"

Odin looks at Tony then at Loki and Mary. "Frigga's last wishes. She had the gift of sight from birth. She asked that I look and ponder over the evidence before judging Loki again. She asked that I aid him when the time is needed because Hel will judge me with greater favor if I let go of my bitter heart."

Loki looks at Odin. "You are a warrior, you will die as such."

Odin sighs and looks at Loki. "Nay Loki. I fear my next Odinsleep shall be my last. I will die in my bed." Odin sighs as his mind wanders. "You asked me once why I took you. I said that my plans no longer matter. I sought to stop Ragnarok. I feared at that moment that my lies destroyed that hope but when I left you to make your own choices you restored that hope. Both you and the lady you court."

Loki looks at Odin and sees a weary old man where a king once resided. "You tried to fight the path of the Norns."

Odin nods and looks at Loki and Mary. "Your mother told me once that fate is like time. It can never be controlled but it can be directed. I tried to control you but only managed to nearly end us all. I seek your forgiveness Loki."

Loki looks at Odin and bites his lip. "Things have happened and wise counsel given to me that allows me to better understand what you were trying to do. I do forgive you but the anger will take time to fade."

Odin nods and looks at Mary. "I cannot save you in my current state. All I have are wise words from a wise woman penned days before her death. Do not be afraid. The weapons on men fail but the weapons of the mind and heart endure. Only you can create and destroy."

Mary nods and feels Loki's hand on hers. "Thank you. I'm actually glad that we are gathered like this because I've made a difficult choice." She feels all eyes on her as she controls her breathing. "When Hydra comes I will willingly offer myself to them. They will kill thousands next time to get to me and I promise that they will come for me and kill as many as they can find in their attempts to draw me from hiding. I cannot let more people die."

Loki looks at her and clenches the fist not holding her. "It will not come to that. We can find another way."

Tony looks at Mary. "He's right. There has to be another way."

Odin looks at Mary and sees the eyes of a monarch. He sees a woman who has weighed her options and has found all other options lacking. "No. There is not. The options have been weighed. She knows the burden she carries and the burden she will soon carry."

Loki looks at Odin and then Mary. He realizes that Odin himself would have made the same choice. One life for thousands. Loki turns Mary's face towards his. "I will find another way. I swear it."

Tony swallows his scotch down and looks at Odin. He sees the same haunted look of responsibility in Odin's face that he sees in Mary's face. "We will find another way."

Mary nods and feels Loki's hand rub her back. She stands and smooths her dress. "Perhaps we could take dinner on the roof and forget this discussion for a short time."

Loki nods and stands with her. "Gentlemen follow us please."

Odin and Tony nod and follow Loki and Mary. Tony sees Mary and Loki as a royal couple in the midst of a pointless war waged against them by madmen. Odin sees Loki and Mary as children forced by fate into roles of power and sacrifice that only old kings and queens should fret themselves over.

Odin is old. His mind is sharp but his body fails him. This is his last chance at redemption. He gently takes Loki's arm and leads him aside. "I will tell you how to help your love but I warn you a sacrifice will be asked of you."

Loki looks at Odin and tilts his head. "I've nothing to give. What could this force ask of me?"

Odin shakes his head. "I know not. The sacrifice is different for each person." Odin leans next to Loki's ears and whispers instructions that not even Heimdall hears. "I pray my son you will forgive an ill tempered old fool with a serpentine tongue and live the life your mother wished for you."

Loki nods and looks at Mary as she and Tony set up the table. "I already am. She is much like mother. I cannot see how I would be unable to be happy yet well managed."

Odin smiles tiredly and hands Loki a small chest. "Your mother wished you to have this. Use it well."

Odin sways and braces against a post. "Frigga left various items to you. I didn't understand the reason until now. I wish I could have seen as clearly as Frigga. My page will deliver the other items later."

Loki helps Odin to the table. "Bifrost lag. What is on the menu?"

Tony sighs and looks at the date menu. "Not fit for a family gathering. I ordered Norwegian."

Mary nods and sits as Tony joins Odin on one side of the small table. "So how could we find a way to stop this?"

Odin looks at Tony then Loki. "You must consult the Norns. They will give you what you seek."

Loki pales but keeps his mask of composure steady. He feels a hand gently squeeze his own. "Who would guide me to a Norns Pool?"

Odin looks at Loki. "I will upon the morrow. Tonight we eat and rest. Mr. Stark shall accompany you and I. The lady must stay. The Norns are fond of young maidens."

Mary nods and looks at Tony. "I have Bucky and Bruce to protect me. You need answers and maybe you can find them in the Norns Pool."

The four eat silently but Loki and Mary stay side by side. Loki kisses Mary's hand before they part to their rooms. Mary kisses Tony's cheek and bows before going to bed. Loki bows and closes his door. Odin and Tony sit alone.

Tony looks at Odin. "Why are you really here?"

Odin looks at Tony. "I'm dying. The power that once made me great is now tearing me apart. I'm an old man Mr. Stark and have done terrible things in my life. I started and fought in many wars and saw the blood shed. I tried to control destiny and yet I discover that I merely guide it. I regret my actions towards Loki. My dying wish is to see both sons happy."

Tony studies Odin and taps his fingers. "I can buy that but you hate Jane but like Mary. Why?"

Odin chuckles and sits up. "Mary has the makings of a queen. Strong, intelligent, independent, and loyal. Jane is fickle and doesn't understand the sacrifices of power. She ignores too much. Mary is like Frigga. She knows better than most the consequences of ill judgement."

Tony sits up as Odin coughs and dabs blood from his mouth. Tony hands him a glass of water. "You really are dying."

Odin nods and looks at Tony. He accepts the glass and sips. "Do not tell Loki. He frets like Frigga."

Tony nods and helps Odin to a guest room. "Get some sleep. Use this time to reconnect. Don't die with this kind of regret."

Odin nods and sits on his bed. He's been a horrible father to Loki and he knows it. Tomorrow he will tell Loki the great truth as they travel.

Mary is the first to wake. She packs the trio snacks and drinks for their trip. It is a small gesture but she feels their journey will tax them. She puts the snacks into their travel packs and waits. She wishes she could go.

Tony walks in first and sees Mary wearing sweats and packing their food. "You don't have to do that."

Mary shrugs and zips the back packs. "I know. It makes me feel better to do this."

Tony nods and walks over. "You don't have to play brave."

Mary looks at Tony. "I always knew that Hydra would demand my return. I've been preparing for this for a long time. My only fear is whether or not they force me to unleash the demon."

Tony tilts his head and stops her movements. "The demon?"

Mary nods and looks at Tony. "When men are given the power of gods they can often become demons in the pursuit of a self-defined utopia."

Tony looks at her and nods. "The whole "absolute power corrupts absolutely" deal." He looks at Mary a moment longer. "Is that what you call what you did in Russia; the act of a demon?"

Mary nods and looks at him. "There is never a day that goes by where I don't think about the innocent lives lost. I still see their broken faces as I beg them to leave with me."

Tony wraps his arms around Mary. "There was nothing you could do. You did everything you could. You aren't a demon."

Tony feels her tears soak his shoulder. He holds her closer to him as Loki and Odin enter. He shakes his head at them and they remain silent.

Mary sobs for a few more minutes and turns her gaze to him. "You must go. I've kept you all long enough. Be safe."

She kisses Odin and Tony on the cheek. "Promise to return safely and then you may return my kiss." She looks up at Loki and he leans down and kisses her gently but passionately. "If you return safely I will kiss you forever." She smiles as he caresses her cheeks. "Be safe."

Tony looks at Loki as they leave. "If I catch you kissing her like that again I'm taking my repulsors to your face."

Loki smirks but gets in the car with Odin and Tony. His thoughts wander as the landscape becomes wild and dense with trees and rock. The Norns will ask of him a great sacrifice and he has nothing to give. Fear fills his mind and his heart races. He jumps when the car stops.

Tony looks at Loki and Odin. "Let's go see the wizard."

The hike to the cave is short but seems so long. Odin sits on a rock in front of the cave entrance. He looks old and tired as he sits. Loki kneels and offers him water. Odin accepts the water and looks at Loki. "I am half Juton Loki. I must tell you that they are not beasts. Juton born small are great magic users. They can control magic with ease and you are among that number. Laufey did not know that you were a child of destiny. You are special Loki."

Loki nods and sees Odin's mind fading."Thank you." He pats Odin's shoulder and walks into the cave with Tony.

The cave is a natural formation with an unnatural feel. Ominous mist rolls off of the water and swirls about their feet like a snake snaring it's prey. The air smells of molded moss and death. The waters of the pool swirls and moves without outside interference. A soft whisper -inaudible to the conscious mind- beckons Loki forward towards the pool.

Loki removes his outer clothes and looks at Tony. "If the Norns ask for my life I wish you to tell Mary that I love her."

Tony shivers and nods. He watches as Loki cautiously steps into the pool. Everything in Tony screams danger. He wants to pull Loki out of the water and go back to Mary but the need to protect and save his child glues him to this nightmarish place.

Loki feels phantom hands touch his body as he wades deeper into the pool. He doesn't fight when the phantom touches become forceful and pull him under. His mind screams in protest but his heart stands firm as the phantom hands probe his mind and soul.

His body shudders as ethereal and dark voices scream in his mind. "A vessel! A voice!" The phantom hands probe deeper flaying his nerves and exposing his soul. "A child of Destiny! Give us voice Child and we shall tell our price!"

Loki accepts the chaotic forces tearing through his mind and he feels sleepy. His mind watches as the water rushes pass him as his body ascends from the water. He can see everything but his body is not his own.

Odin hobbles in and looks at the body of Loki. Loki's eyes shoot open and glow an ethereal white. His body floats out of the water and only the tips of his toes touch the surface. Odin eyes the possessed body and stands straight. "We have come for help. A great evil desires to use an Infinity Gem."

Loki's head snaps towards Odin. He smiles wickedly and a thousand voices seem to laugh as he grins. "The dying old god. You tried to control us!"

Odin nods and kneels. "I have done as you accuse. I come to make recompense. How do we stop the evil?"

The voices from Loki let out a thundering and tumultuous laugh. "We demand sacrifice! After so much pain you ask our help! The Child of Destiny has offered of himself. We ask for his glamour! The prison of false flesh that binds his true might!"

Loki hears this and begins to panic. Mary will see his true self. The monstrous creature parading as a man. He agrees. He fears she will turn him away but she will never again be the Architect of Hydra.

Tony watches in amazement as white mist billows around Loki. The mist seems to leech his creamy pale skin from his body and dark cobalt blue takes its place. Tony sees that the once humanoid colored eyes take a ruby hue. This is the real Loki.

The mist receeds back into the pool but the Norns grip on Loki still holds. His now pink -the white of his possession still holds firm- eyes stare at the two men. "From the ashes of darkness rises a new god. The god will withhold fury from the innocent. Evil creeps into the ranks of the mighty defenders to steal the god. A broken soldier and reluctant king will stand as the serpent lures the god into it's hold. The god will be made stronger when crowned supreme! They will tremble in fear and beg!" The laugh that roars from Loki's mouth resonates through out the cave.

Tony swallows hard and steps forward. "How do we protect my daughter?"

Loki's head snaps towards Tony. "The god will be frightened. Call upon the god in understanding. Give the god kindness. Allow the god and reluctant king to join."

Tony shakes his head. These damnned Norns talk in circles and riddles. "Are you saying there is nothing we can do?"

Loki's body moves higher above the water. "The fabric is woven, the scales balanced. Your position comes from your heart."

Loki is tossed from the cave. Tony runs after him but Odin stays behind leaning against a stone. Loki looks at Tony and groans. "Now you see the monster."

Tony helps Loki sit up. Loki looks more like an alien now. His cobalt skin marked with strange lines and his ruby eyes seem to sense everything around him. Tony though can't tear his eyes from the frightened demeanor Loki holds. "Let's get you home."

The ride home is silent and Loki keeps himself covered. Odin naps but Tony feels that it isn't by Odin's choice. Tony looks in his rearview mirror and sees Loki bite his nails. Tony prays at this point that Mary has the Stark sense of adventure.

Mary is playing poker with Bucky and Clint. So far She has a new jacket, two new watches, and a quiver full of explosive arrows. She calls Clint's bluff when the door opens. She hastily hides her winnings and greets the trio.

Mary kisses Tony and Odin on the cheek. She moves to Loki and notices that his hands are covered. "Loki? What's wrong?"

Loki keeps his head down. "May we speak in my quarters? Privately?"

Mary ignores Tony and the others as she follows Loki to his room. "Loki what's wrong?"

Loki paces. "There are no words for it. I must show you." Loki continues his pacing until Mary gently grabs his arm. He sighs and lifts his hood. "I'm sorry. This is my true appearance."

Mary looks at Loki for a moment before gently touching his face. She traces his heritage lines with her index finger and gently coaxes Loki to look at her. "You are gorgeous."

Loki looks into her eyes in search of a lie. "You really think me handsome."

She nods and traces the lines to his neckline. "I love you Loki. Your soul, your mind, and your mercurial moods. I liked you before but now I see the real you."

Loki is taken aback when she kisses him. He holds her close as she kisses the doubt from his mind. "Mary, please. Marry me. All I can give you is love."

She looks at Loki and smiles. "That's all I ask. Let's go tell our fathers."

Mary opens the door and Bruce, Bucky, Tony, and Odin fall into the room. "Or we can tell the others."

Odin looks up and smiles. "Midgardian oak?"

Tony nods. "What he said."

Bucky helps Odin to his feet. He's not sure but he's sure he heard Odin mumble. He's sure he heard _Baldur's light will soon shine again and the scales properly balanced._


	11. Chapter 11: Not So Traditional Family

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Family dinner during Halloween. The kids enjoy the show. Two stubborn fathers won't agree to anything. When all else fails go to the Director. Phil is a witness. Natasha is a witness. Tony and Odin maybe tied and gagged.

 **Chapter 11: A Not So Traditional Family**

Tony is dressed as a wizard and is annoying Clint the Elf. "Legolas! Magic!" Tony throws glitter at Clint and cackles like a madman. He slowly approaches Steve and gets a face full of supersoldier hand. "Kill joy."

Steve gives him a look of "I'm too old for your crap" and adjusts his vampire costume. "Who gave the kid glitter?"

Mary and Loki walk in dressed as a dragon and princess. Mary looks at Clint and rolls her eyes. "Kids. If you can't behave then no candy."

Bucky comes in dressed as a werewolf. "Aw mom. No fair. He started it."

Odin looks at the group puzzled. "What purpose does this serve?"

Tony looks at Odin and grins. "Kids get candy adults get booze. We just have to dress stupid to do it."

Bruce walks in and sees Mary rolling her eyes. He adjusts his Frankenstein's monster costume and grins. "Actually it was an old pagan tradition to dress in frightening costumes and carve faces into turnips to keep evil spirits away."

Mary nods and adjusts Loki's wings. "That is right. Though now it is about candy and alcohol."

Tony nods happily. "Yep. You need a costume."

Odin chuckles and sits. "I'm too old for that besides Stark you need all your wits to draw up a marriage contract."

Tony looks at Odin. "A pre-nup? We have lawyers here for that."

Odin looks at Tony and scowls. "On Asgard it is written by the two families as an agreement of peace and financial responsibility."

Tony chuckles. "Mary already has more money than the president. No problem there. What are you offering for her hand, three milk cows and seven goats?"

Odin turns red and stands. "Are you mocking me?"

Mary and Loki ushers everyone outside to the party hall. "We will take care of the party while you two have your pissing contest." Mary closes the door behind the group and looks at Steve. "What else could you possibly call that?"

Steve opens his mouth but shrugs. "You're right. Let's go. Let them duke it out."

Loki plays with the kids and pretends to be dead for a few as the little kids "save the princess." He watches as Mary kisses the knights and gives them candy. He knows that she will make a wonderful mother.

Clint is painting faces and Steve and Bucky are running games. Bruce is serving food and Pepper and Natasha run the bouncy house. Tony is supposed to give a speech in five minutes but he and Odin are still arguing.

Mary bites her lip and grabs her phone. She texts Fury and sighs. "Loki, Fury is coming and will help you with the children. I'm afraid I am the face of Stark Industries tonight."

Loki nods and gently takes her hand. "You will do wonderfully my princess." He kisses her chastely and smiles as a chorus of "ew" echoes around him. "You say ew now. Wait until you meet your special prince or princess. You won't be saying "ew" after that."

Mary walks to the podium and clears her throat. "I'm afraid that my father couldn't make it tonight but I made it. This event was formed to raise money so that we may research childhood cancer and find a cure. I look in the crowd tonight and I see heroes. Heroes who fight everyday against a foe that doesn't see color, age, nationality, or social status. I see heroes in all of you here. I see heroes in the children fighting for their childhoods and some their lives and I see heroes in the parents and guardians who give of themselves to daily lift their children up and keep them strong in the fight. We hope that one day this disease will be eradicated and no more will this fight be necessary. That is why that whatever amount of money is raised here tonight Stark Industries has agreed to match it and then some. Thank you for being party is for you- our heroes."

Tony and Odin stand in the door way of the hall. Tony wipes his eyes and nods. "You're right she's not a princess. She's a queen." He walks in and rushes to the stage to hug Mary. "You did great."

Odin finds a chair and sits. The marriage contract is getting nowhere and the only thing Stark agrees to is yelling. He takes out a piece of paper and sighs. "Frigga what am I supposed to do?"

Tony leads Mary off stage and sighs. "He's not backing down. This whole contract thing is a load if you ask me. I say have a normal pre-nup but no. He has to have it his way. Wait, is that Fury dressed like a pirate?"

Mary nods and walks over to Loki and shakes her head. "They can't agree to anything. Dad, would you mind taking over the story station, I would like to talk with Loki."

Tony looks at them and nods. "Sure. Who likes stories?" He walks over to a group of kids and picks up a book. The kids smile up at him as He flips through pages. "Who likes Dr. Seuss?"

Mary smiles as she walks with Loki. "Why don't we write our own contract and wed under it?"

Loki looks at her and bites his lip. "I suppose it will have to work. Our fathers are too stubborn to compromise. Do you have a Stark pad?"

Mary nods and smiles. "Let's write it together."

Loki nods and puts his hand over hers. "Always together."

Tony has replaced his wizard hat with a striped stove pipe hat and is doing silly voices when Mary and Loki arrive. "Loki and I have come up with a solution. We wish for you and Odin to join us in the conference room after the party."

Tony nods and goes back to reading. Mary and Loki go around and talk with people and give the other Avengers a break. Loki can't help but imagine Mary with children. His mind wanders to imagery of Mary round with child. He sees them living through everything together.

Odin watches Loki and notices the look in his eyes. A rare experience that few know of but the Juton people speak of highly. A soul bond. Two souls entwined by Yggradsil itself and bound forever even in death.

He sighs and looks at the paper. "I cannot compromise with this mortal."

Mary and Loki see their guests out and smile at the little sleeping faces. The parents are greatful and thank them profusely. Loki smiles. "No, thank you for allowing us to meet true heroes. Have a safe journey."

Tony and Odin go to the conference room and are met by Fury, the rest of the Avengers, Bucky, and Pepper. Tony looks around. "What's going on?"

Fury looks at the two fathers. "Since you two can't agree on a contract your children have. Here is a copy. Read it."

Odin looks at it and huffs. "This isn't traditional. No one on Asgard has ever made a contract like this."

Tony looks at it. "These divorce terms are insane! We won't divorce we will work through it? This is naive!"

Steve rolls his eyes. "No. It is the way a good marriage should work. Maybe you should view this as your compromise. They are taking control and blending two cultures. I suggest you two accept it."

Tony looks at Odin and they whisper. "Fine but when they get married we will object to all of this."

Fury nods and grins. "Had a feeling that's why I have these." He hold up chains and gags. "I will let you agree to give Mary in marriage but that's it. You two won't ruin what little time together they have left."

Tony looks confused and he looks at Odin. "You're all knowing, what's going on?"

Odin looks around the room. "They are wedding tonight."

Tony turns his head as Mary walks in wearing a long flowing white gown and a veil being held in place by a crown of flowers and wheat. "Jesus, you're beautiful."

Mary smiles and takes Tony's hand. "I wasn't going to let you miss this moment."

Loki walks in wearing gold armor. The armor contrasts beautifully against his cobalt skin. He stares in amazement at Mary as he takes his place next to Mary. "You look beautiful."

Mary smiles and blushes. "You look like a sapphire in a crown. Handsome and shining."

Fury nods and Phil and Bucky stand next to Loki and Pepper Bruce and Natasha stand next to Mary. "Let us begin."

Phil and Bruce produce two swords and resting upon the blade tips are wedding rings. Fury nods. "These rings are a symbol of your love. Never ending and complete. These swords symbolize not only a peaceful union of two worlds and peoples but a vow to protect and love one another in difficult times. By exchanging the rings on the tips of your swords you vow that you will fight for your love in dark times as well as good times." He watches as Loki and Mary exchange rings. "Now you will exchange swords. By the exchange of these swords you promise that you fight as one unit. One soul and one mind."

They exchange swords and smile. Fury nods and looks at them. "By the power vested in me by the power of the government of the United States of America I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Loki kisses Mary and the group whistles. Tony wipes his eyes and hugs Mary. "You ah, you two can have the uh middle penthouse floor. Consider it a wedding gift. I am glad I got to do this, you know, give you away. I'm honored to be part of your big day. You look beautiful and if he ever does something stupid you have me and Bruce, okay?"

Mary nods and hugs Tony. "Thank you dad. I love you. But think of it as gaining a son instead of losing a daughter." She smiles kindly at him.

Tony and Odin watch as Loki and Mary go down stairs. Odin looks at Tony. "Their children will be brilliant and beautiful."

Tony looks at Odin and sighs. "We need a drink."

Fury does make good on his threat. Odin and Tony do have to be chained and gagged but only after the wedding. Apparently booze and being outsmarted by your own kids doesn't mix well.

Steve looks at Tony. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if they choke on their own vomit?"

Fury nods in agreement and removes the gags. The men are crying or laughing or both; no one really knows and honestly it is funny. Fury looks at them and shakes his head.

Mary blushes as Loki takes her to a private floor. "This is it. We are at the next level."

Loki nods and carries her to the master bedroom. "Are you sure about this. I've not seen all of this body naked."  
Mary kisses him. "Then we learn together."

Loki kicks the door close and smiles. "Class is in session."

Steve watches as Tony and Odin cry on the couch nursing many bottles booze. Steve isn't sure but he thinks he hears Tony crying about losing his daughter and being too young and too hott to be a grandfather.


	12. Chapter 12: They Will Come

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: The Countdown has started. Hydra is making threats and moving into position. Odin gives Loki a cryptic but helpful message. The Avengers are done with Hydra.

 **Chapter 12: They Will Come**

Loki wakes up to a face full of hair and smiles. He kisses Mary behind her ear and holds her close as she rolls over. "Good morning. You look refreshed and satisfied."

She smiles and snuggles in closer to him. "I am very satisfied. How are you?"

Loki chuckles and rests his chin on her head. "Blissfully happy and extremely satisfied but I'm hungry."

Mary nods and runs her hands through Loki's hair. "Me too. Let's see if we have a stocked fridge in here."

He watches as she grabs his tunic and pads barefoot out of the bedroom. He smiles like a cat and grabs his trousers. She looks too good to not follow. He walks in and sees Mary bent over in the fridge.

She huffs and looks around. "Bachelor food. Everything is either alcohol or sugar."

Loki walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "I see something delicious."

Mary grins and leans into his touch. "Really? I may be able to make something."

Loki goes to kiss her when the door bell chimes. "Norns, really?"

Mary looks up at him. "I will answer it." She disengages from Loki and answers the door. "Hi Happy. Hi dad."

Tony looks at Mary and walks in. "Hi. I forgot to stock this floor and you need clothes."

Mary nods and looks at Loki as Tony and Happy are followed by decorators and caterers. Loki frowns and walks over to Mary. "What's going on?"

Tony smiles and claps loki on the back. "A wedding gift. You two won't have to lift a finger. Happy Marriage!"

Mary narrows her eyes. "What's going on, really?"

Tony looks at her and fidgets. "Hydra released a video to SHIELD. They are gathering an army to come for you. They say we have three days before they march on New York."

Loki holds Mary closer. "No. They won't have her. We can stop their army."

Tony shakes his head. "Unfortunately Hydra lives up to its namesake. It has heads everywhere. They will make it impossible to find foe from friend."

Mary looks thoughtful for a moment. "He's right Loki. They have heads everywhere. All we can do is fight them when they crawl out of hiding."

Loki looks at her. "I will not let you fall into their hands. I swear it."

Mary hugs Loki and looks at Tony. "Thank you for telling us. Why don't we have breakfast together? As a unified family."

Loki nods and Tony agrees. Tony opens the door. "Follow me please, Mr. And Mrs. Odinsson."

Mary looks over at Happy. "Well? Aren't you coming Mr. Hogan?"

Happy looks at her and smiles. Tears fill his eyes as he nods. "Yes Mrs. Odinsson." He walks over to Mary and Loki.

Mary smiles and pats his arm. "My name is Mary. If I'm going to call you Happy then you call me Mary." She motions for him to follow Tony.

Happy sniffles and walks next to Tony. She's always been like Tony. She's never treated him like an employee but like a friend. He tries not to cry but his heart is so full of feelings. He turns and hugs Mary. "Thank you Mary."

Loki watches and smiles despite his despair. Mary is his wife. A strong, kind, intelligent, and creative woman is his wife. Frigga was right when she said he would one day marry a woman like her. He puts his arm around her shoulder and smiles.

Odin is playing checkers with Bucky when Tony, Happy, and the newly weds arrive. Odin and Bucky abandon their game and go over to the couple. Odin shakes Loki's hand and hugs Mary. "Ah. I see you two are properly married."

Loki smiles as Mary nudges him. "Men. Let's eat, everyone. It is a family meal and all of you are my family." She smiles and moves towards the dining room.

Tony smiles and watches as Mary directs the caterers. He feels a hand on his shoulder. Tony turns and sees Odin. "She is a fine woman. She will make a fine mother and queen."

Tony looks at Odin. "She is a great woman. Loki is lucky."

Mary smiles at the group as she glides into the room. "Breakfast is ready."

Everyone takes their seats and eats quietly. The threat of Hydra hangs over them and darkens the joyous mood. Loki and Tony sit next to Mary in an attempt to make her feel safe. Damn Hydra.

After the meal everyone moves to the common room and quietly sits. Mary sighs and pats Loki's leg as she stands. "I'm going to lighten this mood."

Loki watches as Mary walks out of the dining area and into a closet. He tilts his head and hears her rummaging through various items. He excuses himself and walks to his wife. "Darling, what are you doing?"

She looks up at him wearing over sized glasses. "It is too gloomy here. We need laughter."

Loki bends to her level. "My beloved Mary, you do not have to keep this up. It is okay to be afraid. You don't have to hide your fear."

Loki kneels and wraps his arms around Mary. He holds her closer when she starts to sob. He runs his cobalt hands over her back in a soothing gesture. He sits and holds her until She calms down. "Whatever happens we endure it together."

Mary nods and looks up at him. "Until death do us part."

Loki kisses her and puts a cowboy hat on her. "Now let's make the best of our time."

 _######### Hydra #########_

A dark hooded figure sits in a golden throne. "Is it ready?"

An older scientist swallows but nods. "Almost High Commander. The last finishing touches are being made. The designers are making it according to your specifications."

The figure cracks it's neck and clenches his fist. "With this weapon we will wipe the Avengers from existence! We shall start with the first Avenger Captain America!"

The scientist nods. "Forgive me commander but how do we know that Sihf will cooperate?"

The figure laughs darkly and stands. "Because the power of the gem calls to the darkness of all men!"

The scientist stumbles backward as black eyes set into a red skull bore into his soul. The monstrous figure grabs him by the neck and throws him out of the room.

Red Skull walks towards a window overlooking operations. "The tesseract was but a door for reality. One which I came through with the monster creatures in New York. Now I will have a weapon to control time!"

******** Author's notes*********

Sorry about the short chapter. I was recently in an accident and couldn't write or update as much as I wished. I'm okay now and so is everyone else. Thanks for your patience.


	13. Chapter 13: The Weaving of Threads

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: Hydra is moving into position. Mary begins to have vivid dreams. The dreams are visions. Vision is a typical little brother. Loki pleads to Odin. Odin reveals Frigga's last gift to Loki. You will be kicked in the feelings. I tend to do that. I'm sorry.

 **Chapter 13: The Weaving of Threads**

The day is like any other day. The sun shines and the birds sing, but the air feels wrong. An ominous air falls on the city but everyone ignores it.

All over the city employees come in for work. Some dread the day and some are tense and nervous. It is the calm before the storm.

Mary walks through a lush grassy field and looks around. A little white haired boy and chestnut haired girl run by laughing. She watches as they run up to a beautiful long haired woman in a sky blue gown. Mary follows them and the woman waves her over. "A pleasure to meet you my dear."

Mary looks between the woman and children. "Who are you?" She looks at the children as they giggle.

The woman motions for her to sit. "I think you already know who they are my dear. Justice and Victory incarnate." The children climb on to Mary and fall asleep in her lap as the older woman smiles. "Beautiful just like their father and mother."

Mary gently moves a stray hair from the boys face and sees high cheekbones and a straight nose. She looks at the girl and sees high cheekbones and a button noss. "They are - who are you?"

The children laugh and open their eyes. Their eyes look emerald. The girl climbs up and whispers in her ear. "Nana. She's Nana."

Frigga smiles and nods. "Go visit your father. I need to speak with your mother."

The children kiss Mary and leave her with a shower of magic and snow. "Bye mommy!"

Mary's eyes fill with tears as she watches them run off. "They are our children?"

Frigga nods and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Yes. They will help fuel you when you fight to guide the Infinity Gem. Let them keep you grounded and listen for their voice. Loki will be there to help you. Remember you must walk like a queen but fight like a mother."

Mary nods and looks at Frigga. "Do they exist now?"

Frigga smiles and places a crown of flowers on Mary's head. "Yes."

Mary wakes up and sees Loki smiling as he slumbers. She kisses his forehead and smiles at him. "Do you see them too, my Loki?"

Loki slowly opens his eyes and he holds Mary. "Good morning. You look lovely." He moves her hair from her face. "I had a beautiful dream. I dreamt of children, our children. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, and kind. Just like their mother."

Mary smiles and kisses him. "I bet they both have your eyes."

Loki smirks but looks at her confused. "How did you know it was two children?"

She kisses him and whispers into his ear. "I saw them too."

Loki looks at her in shock, confusion, and joy. "I've told you before that mother taught me magic. She also taught me healing magic. She said that when a married couple both dream of children in the same night then they already have children."

Mary lays against Loki. "I fear that if I am then Hydra would steal them. But we aren't sure."

Loki looks at Mary and rubs her scalp. "We could ask Vision or Wanda. I know it's too early to ask Bruce for confirmation. Telepaths can hear first firings of newly formed nerve cells."

Loki lays Mary on her back and runs his cobalt hand over her abdomen. He lays his head on her stomach and closes his eyes. He relaxes as Mary massages his scalp.

Loki feels something familiar yet foreign flow through his veins. He feels magic familiar but new. He feels a rush of power and suddenly he shoots up when the feeling explodes into physical sparkles.

Mary squeaks and laughs as Loki jumps off the bed. "Loki you have magic! You're a wizard Loki!" She cackles and crawls over to look at him as he is sprawled out on the floor.

Loki scrambles up and smiles at her. "The Norns said that my true form would unleash my true power."

Mary smiles at him and runs her fingers along the ridges of his face. "Would you like to see if I'm with child?"

Loki smiles and climbs back into bed. "I would be honored." He leans over her and gently places his hands over her belly. "This may tickle a bit."

Mary gasps then giggles as a cool sensation fills her senses. Loki reaches through her with magic and feels her warm life force. He feels a small spark and another spark. Two sparks.

Loki opens his eyes and smiles. "We are pregnant. The dreams are true."

Mary looks at him and smiles as Loki wraps his arms around her. He whispers into her ear. "I'm not letting you go."

Mary holds him close and smiles as Loki looks at her. "I never want to let you go. Can We name the girl Frigga and the boy Anthony."

Loki smiles and nods. "I like Frigga but I was thinking Buchanan for a boy."

Mary smiles and hears knocking at the door. "We have time to work on a boy's name. I will answer the door."

Mary walks to the door and opens it. Phil is standing holding a tray of fancy breakfast food. "Congratulations on your nuptials and thank you for allowing me to be a part of it. I've managed to get you two a private breakfast and lunch but Mr. Stark requires you two for dinner."

Mary kisses Phil's cheek and takes the tray. "Thanks Phil. You're the best agent in SHIELD. I've got something for you."

Mary leads Phil inside and produces two tickets. "Someone told me that you and your special someone enjoy the opera. Have fun and look suave."

Phil raises a brow. "Most people would say look sharp."

Loki walks out of the bedroom wearing only sweatpants. "The problem with you Agent Coulson is that you always look sharp." Loki smiles as inspects the tray. "So you must be suave and debonair tonight. Norns know you could use a break from this mad house."

Phil smiles and nods. "Thank you sir. Take care of her while I'm out."

Loki nods and shakes Phil's hand. "I swear on my life that I shall protect my family with my life." Loki leans in and whispers. "I've picked a suit for you. Trust me your date will love it."

Phil nods and leaves. Mary looks at Loki and sighs. "Dad wants us to have dinner with him. The countdown has everyone in a panic."

Loki nods and dips his finger in the chocolate sauce. "I know. I'm frightened too. But I swear on my life that I will protect you. All three of you."

Tony is working on a new suit as he is video chats with Wanda. "Of course they don't get along Wanda they are siblings. Life is no fun without a good fight between brilliant minds."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "Stark what is the real reason?"

Tony sighs. "Hydra will be here tomorrow. They will take Mary and I want as many people as possible to be here."

Wanda looks shocked for a moment. "She's the Architect."

Tony scowls. "Don't call her that. She never had a choice in that!"

Wanda raises her hands. "You don't understand. Hydra is desperate if they want her back. Her name sent fear into the eyes of Strucker. He called her the Vengeful Goddess."

Tony's eyes go wide. "Repeat that."

Wanda looks at Tony. "Strucker says that she was of unnatural intelligence. One day she made a friend of one of the prisoners and as punishment for her humanity they tortured and killed him in front of her. It is rumored that her gaze became hard and cold as she returned to her work. Within hours the facility was hers. She gave people the chance to run. None could. She gave the soldiers and scientists the chance to give up the way of Hydra. They wouldn't . She made the research leader destroy the facility himself."

Tony puts his tools down. The story never gets easier to hear. "I've heard It before. But this puts it into better perspective. How do you know this?"

Wanda shakes her head. "I read Strucker's mind. If she were here when Ultron attacked we may have seen her dark side."

Tony nods. "That's the past. I want you two here for dinner, tonight."

Wanda nods and looks at Tony. "We will. I just wish to say that no matter what happens you must always love her. She has proven herself to be a good person."

Tony nods. "I will. Now go nag Vision." The screen shuts off and he sighs. Time is almost up. Hydra is coming. He has to find a way to stop Hydra.

Loki and Mary walk in to the common room side by side. Loki has his arm around Mary's waist and smiles as they are greeted. Mary giggles quietly as she feels Loki's magic gently trickle into her body and find the two budding lives she carries.

Tony looks at her and tilts his head. "We are having an international feast. This way."

Odin sits next to Tony and Bruce and continuously glances over at Mary and Loki. Tony notices Odin's side glances. "Something wrong?"

Odin shakes his head. "No. Everything is right. The Norns threads are weaving for The better as we speak."

Tony nods and looks at Bruce. Bruce shrugs as Vision and Wanda finally arrive. Vision looks around the room and tilts his head. "What is that sound?"

Clint looks at Vision like he's crazy and Natasha tilts her head. Everyone keeps eating and talking until Vision walks over to Mary. "The sound is coming from you. It sounds like electricity sparking."

Tony looks at Vision. "None of us hear anything."

Wanda holds her hand up to silence Tony. "Not physically. It is a telepathic sound."

Mary and Loki look at each other and smile. Loki wipes his mouth. "I've recently learned that in my native form I have magic and um, well."

Mary wipes her mouth and looks at Vision and Wanda. "What you're hearing isn't electricity it's the first sparks of neural activity. I'm pregnant."

Loki smiles as he squeezes Mary's hand. "Twins."

Odin promptly drops his fork and Tony chokes on his pasta. Bruce slaps Tony on the back and looks at the couple. "Are you sure?"

Loki nods. "Mother taught me healing magic. Part of healing is diagnosing. I reached out and found them. Two tiny budding lives." Loki chuckles and looks at Tony and Odin. "They are beautiful,perfect, healthy, and strong."

Tony looks at Mary and swallows hard. "Does anyone else know?"

Mary shakes her head. "No. It was supposed to be a secret a while longer but the fuchsia faced big mouth ruined it."

Vision tilts his head and throws a napkin at her. "It isn't my fault that even in utero your children inherited your loud mental volume."

Mary smiles and sends Vision a mental image that makes him cringe. He looks at her disgusted. "As father would say, you have issues."

Mary smiles. "Thank you."

Vision shakes his head and sits with Wanda. He looks around and feels apprehension and worry. He looks at Mary. "I worry more for Loki than anyone here. Such beautiful children will attract suitors."

Loki coughs and looks at Mary. "Oh my."

Tony laughs at Loki's expression. "Welcome to fatherhood!"

The meal continues happily as the team picks on Loki and Mary. Mary laughs as Loki thinks about ways to scare boys away from their daughter. "Dear, what if our child or children are homosexual?"

Loki gapes a moment. "Is this one of those things we have to wait for?"

Mary nods and leans against Loki. "I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed."

Loki kisses her. "I need to talk to father. I will join you a bit later."

Tony stands and offers his arm to Mary. "I want to talk to you too. May we walk and talk."

Mary nods and walks out arm in arm with Tony. Loki looks at Odin. "Drinks on the balcony?"

Odin nods and follows Loki. "Remember when you offered to allow me to stay in mother's winter estate upon Vanaheim?"

Odin nods. "Aye, the offer still stands. It must be prepared."

Loki nods. "I ask for asylum in the estate. I know that Mary must face Hydra's army, but it will be only one piece. I wish my children to be born in safety."

Odin nods and puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You are already a good father. Have you discussed this with Mary?"

Loki shakes his head. "No. I actually discussed it with Stark when it was supposed to be a honeymoon. I was going to surprise her." He sips his brandy and looks at the horizon.

Odin nods. "Stark discusses it as an option now." Odin swirls the wine in his glass. "Your mother left you something. I've had it put in your room. Remember Loki, you were born to be a king."

Loki watches as Odin stumbles. "Father!"

Odin waves Loki off. "I must return to Asgard. I'm sorry my son."

Loki nods and helps his father stand. "All I ask is that you live long enough to see your grandchildren born and named."

Odin nods and vanishes in a bright blast of light. Loki cries and prays to the Norns for safety. He finishes his glass of brandy and walks to his floor. He opens the door and sees Mary looking at a set of woven blankets.

Loki walks over to her. "Mother made chests of items for Thor and me. She said one day that I would have children of my own to swaddle in those blankets. She was right."

Mary nods and looks at the rich blues and purples. "Dad told me about Vanaheim. I want to go."

Loki kisses her head. "It was supposed to be a honeymoon surprise, but such is life." He sees Mary pick up a long, short, wide ash wood chest. "I've never seen this before."

Mary places the chest on the coffee table and Loki touches the smooth surface. Mary touches the edges as Loki touches the top and the box glows a soft blue. Patterns of vines, flowers, and snowflakes move across the chest and it slowly creaks open. Two crowns sit nestled in plush velvet with a letter in between.

Loki looks at the letter and sees his name written in High Vanir. He starts when he feels Mary's gentle touch upon his shoulder. Mary smiles at him. "I will go make tea."

He nods and waits until Mary is out of the room. His hands shake as he opens the letter. The letter still smells of his mother's lilac perfume. He looks at her neat script.

 _My Most Treasured Loki,_

 _If you are reading this it means that I have ascended to Valhalla and cannot grant this gift to you and your beloved spouse. I am full of regret that I cannot meet her personally or hold the beautiful children that you both shall gift to Yggradsil. I take solace in the fact that you are happy._

 _In this chest are the crowns of Vanaheim. Njord has no heirs and legally the responsibility of proclaiming the High Rulers of Vanaheim falls upon my shoulders. When this chest opens it means you and your spouse have been found worthy to ascend the throne. I know you will rule well._

 _Do not worry over the Elders of Vanaheim. When the chest opens the Elders will have visions of their new rulers and will make preparations accordingly. You and your beloved will be accepted as royalty._

 _In parting I wish you to know that our last conversation -as painful as it was- is forgiven. Words spoken in fear and anger are often foolish. I am your mother as you are my son. I will love you beyond Ragnarok. Have a happy life My Son._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother._

 _P.S. I know how many children you will have. There are more chests._

Mary walks in with the tea and sees Loki crying and smiling. She puts the tray down and holds Loki close to her.

Loki looks at Mary. "She had forgiven me. She never stopped loving me. She also said there are more chests of family items."

Mary kisses Loki and smiles. He seems fragile. It is probably best not to tell him that there are exactly five more family chests. Three of which were made for daughters.


	14. Chapter 14: Choices Made, Paths to Walk

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: The hour has come. Hydra has amassed a large army and proves that it cares nothing for life. Everyone understands that Mary's choice is the only way to protect everyone. Loki and Bucky must act as King and Soldier to reach Mary. Red Skull leads this army himself and learns the true meaning of fear. Joy after the fight. Interesting questions raised. This may become part of a series.

 **Chapter 14: Choices Made, Paths to Walk**

A deep rumbling from the streets wakes the Avengers. Natasha is the first to rise and observe the cause of the rumbling. "FRIDAY, I need a view of the streets."

The television in her room shows multiple semi-trucks hauling large trailers parked throughout the streets of New York. She watches in calm terror as the trailers unload heavily weaponed vehicles and dozens of Hydra soldiers. "FRIDAY, do a weapons scan of the city and a head count on Hydra."

FRIDAY scans the city. The AI stays silent for a moment but in Natasha's heightened state of awareness silence is deadly. FRIDAY finishes the scan. "The head count is over 10,000 agents. Each agent carries at least two assault rifles, six hand guns, and one energy weapon. There are fifty weaponized all terrain vehicles and every building within a five mile radius has armed explosives ready to detonate at will."

Natasha swallows hard and nods. "Assemble everyone in the common them zero hour is here."

FRIDAY wakes everyone and tells them what she told Natasha. The Avengers are shocked and run into the common room. Tony paces as Mary walks calmly next to Loki. "FRIDAY told you?"

Mary nods as Loki leads her to the couch. "I had a strong feeling that they would come with a vast army. The weapon they want is too powerful to leave in the hands of their scientists. They need me to complete it and will use any means they deem necessary to draw me from hiding."

Loki looks out over the city and motions Bucky over. "What do you make of this?"

Bucky rubs his neck. "Hydra is showing it's power. They are making a point. Unfortunately, they lack the conscience to leave the civilians unharmed. If they don't get Mary they will kill everyone in their sight."

Mary stands and looks around the room. "Thank you everyone for your love, friendship, and understand but now I must save you. Loki, dear, please come help me get dressed. Your mother left me a beautiful gown that I wish to wear."

Tony stands in Mary's path as Loki walks over to her. "You're not going out there!"

Mary smiles sadly and takes Tony's hands in her own. "If I don't go countless will die. If I do go I may be able to stop Hydra's plan and save them. I do not make this choice lightly. I wish I could stay here where I know that my unborn children and my family are safe but I cannot. My choice may seem cold and calculating but it is the only choice with the least casualties. I'm sorry, dad."

Tony looks at Mary and sees sadness in her light brown eyes. He hugs her and kisses her head. "You keep yourself and those babies safe. If Bruce ever gets sick of me I will need a couple wingmen to attract hot babes."

Mary smiles as Bruce chuckles. "I will protect them. I want to see them brought into this existence. Goodbye."

Loki walks tall with Mary and keeps her close. "We both know how this ends. Your father is a skeptic but mother has shown you as the Norns have shown me."

Mary nods and places Loki's hand on her abdomen. "They know too. Promise me Loki that no matter what happens out there that you will never fear me as they will."

Loki opens the door to their apartment. "Too late my love. I already fear you. You hold great powers that reduce me to nothing."

Mary looks at him confused as Loki gets the gown and the circlet. "What do you mean?"

Loki kisses her gently. "With three words you destroy my powers of speech, with a single kiss you make me your thrall, and with your gift of creation you make me a fearful father. I say I've good reason to fear you. Not to mention that with a slight sway of your hips you make me your own personal wild beast."

Mary smiles and takes Loki's hands into hers. "And your voice turns me into a blushing bride. Your touch grounds me to this world. You helped make two miracles. You have power Loki. You have great power. You make me the rider of wild beasts."

Tony and the Avengers wait impatiently for Hydra's next move. Tony paces and looks outside. "They have been getting ready for an hour. Hydra has stopped moving what's taking Mary and Loki so long?"

Clint looks at Tony. "If you were in this situation and you only had a short time left with Bruce what would you do?"

Tony opens his mouth and nods. "Good point. Mary is a Stark."

Bruce shakes his head as Mary walks in wearing an emerald green gown with a gold chest plate and a gold criclet that resembles a tree with nine interweaving branches sitting on her brow. Tony looks at her and hugs her. "You look beautiful."

Mary returns his embrace and looks at the group bravely . "Thank you, but now it is time to face the monster."

Loki summons his full battle armor and Bucky wears his gear. Bucky looks at Mary and hugs her. "I will follow you to the pits of hell and back."

Mary returns his hug and nods as he takes his place beside her. "Goodbye everyone."

Red Skull stands in front of Stark Tower backed by a thousand soldiers. His now black eyes gleam in the growing sunlight of dawn. He holds himself with all the dignity of a mad tyrant and laughs as the media are forcibly crowded around him. "Welcome citizens of the New World. Today you shall witness the end to this old sad life and the beginning of an era of peace! Order shall be forged from this chaos and I will reign as your benefactor, leader, and god."

The few people around him murmur their disbelief and are quickly silenced by soldiers holding guns. Red Skull laughs as he looks towards the Tower doors. "And alas! The Grand Architect is returned. Welcome home Sihf."

Mary looks at Red Skull but doesn't acknowledge him. Loki in his armor and Juton skin stands strong in front of Mary. "She will only go to you once the threat to New York is gone."

Red Skull waves and the soldiers stand down. "How lovely that the Architect fancies herself a queen of monsters."

Mary looks at Red Skull and smirks. "And yet you do not bow."

Red Skull growls and motions for his men to hand him a large steel chest. "It is time to complete the weapon. Come while my good humor allows it."

Two soldiers grab Mary and lead her to Red Skull. Loki and Bucky restrain themselves for the sake of the civilian hostages but they feel rage coursing through their veins. They watch as Mary is forcefully escorted to Red Skull's feet. Loki watches as Mary stares defiantly at the red tyrant.

Red Skull chuckles at Mary's defiance. "Your uncle was right. A rare beauty with an even rarer intelligence. Your rage only makes you more beautiful." He carefully opens the steel chest and takes out a silver colored Spartan style helmet. "Your rage is far greater than I dared hope. It will serve me well."

Mary looks at the helmet but smirks defiantly. "I will never serve you. You kill because you can. People will revolt."

Red Skull smiles wickedly and opens a compartment in the large steel chest. He takes out an orange glowing gem and places it in the nose guard of the helmet. "That my beautiful Architect is where you are wrong. The power of the Infinity Stones cannot be harnessed by people of a common mind and body. I held the Tesseract and was forever changed. This gem would destroy me; my mind cannot process a thousand possibilities in one thought. You my dear Architect can think of tens of thousands of possibilities when most men are thinking of but one."

He turns to Mary and the guards tighten their grip. "You my dear Sihf, shall wield the power for me. Resistance will result in the deaths of thousands." He places the helmet on her head and covers his eyes when an explosive blast of firey light throws the lesser soldiers back.

Loki and Bucky watch in terror as the Power of Time seems to consume Mary. Her body seems to glow with an unnatural fire and she thrashes as it tears through her. Loki and Bucky run towards her. Loki reaches out for her hand. "Mary! You cannot control it! Guide it!"

Bucky shields his eyes with his robotic arm. "Think of your family!"

Mary cries out as she registers their voices. The pain of the raw power is overwhelming and she is on the brink of collapsing. Her mind moves as a seemingly infinite number of time lines race through and force their images into her mind's eyes. Her soul is about to break when seven voices shout from the timelines. "Mommy!"

She guides herself to the voices and smiles at the sight. Her seven beautiful reasons stand before her. Behind the children stands an older Loki. He smiles and walks over to her. "You told us you would be here. Use this image here and now to guide time. In this moment you become a great mother. You understand that things can never be controlled but guided and directed."

Mary smiles and touches the cobalt face. "Thank you Loki. Thank you my sweet children."

Loki smiles and kisses her hand. "We must go. You're expecting us to be clean and behaved for dinner. Oh, please do show me the other chests. A little warning goes a very long way." He winks as he gathers the children together for one more goodbye.

Mary nods and smiles as the image fades. She directs the flowing timelines into a manageable stream and finds the one she needs. She must once again become the dangerous Architect and show Hydra why she is to be a feared force.

Loki watches as Mary goes limp and the power seems to fade with in her body. "Norns no! Mary!" He and Bucky rush to her side. Loki gently cradles Mary's limp form. "No. Please. Please, don't be dead. What about our family!"

Bucky watches the scene with tearful eyes. He is torn between firing on Red Skull and giving up. She was the only friend in the tower who could truly understand his pain. He gives into sorrow and falls to his knees. "Don't be dead."

Loki cries into her shoulders until he feels breath tickle his ears. His ruby eyes shoot open as he looks at her. "Mary?"

Mary's eyes slowly open and she smiles. Her once light chocolate eyes now glow orange with the Fire of Time. She gently touches his face. "My Loki. I saw something beautiful. You and our seven children."

Loki chuckles and kisses Mary's exposed cheek. "Seven? We certainly are busy aren't we?"

Bucky laughs and looks at Red Skull. He is tempted to jump like a madman through the streets but now is the time for war. He helps Loki steady Mary.

Mary looks up at Red Skull. She motions for Bucky and Loki to stand back. "You stormed this country." She waves her left hand and the soldiers guns turns to powdered rust. "You invaded this state." She waves her right hand and the explosives become dust. "You held this city hostage." She flicks her left wrist and the vehicles become antique shells. "You have killed innocent people and threatened my family." She flicks both wrists and Red Skull becomes a withered old man. "How do you plea?"

Red Skull looks at her through aged grey eyes. "How are you not driven mad by this power!"

She kneels to his fallen withered form and smiles. "I'm a woman. I'm always crazy." She snaps her fingers and he turns to dust and bone.

The soldiers that surrounded Red Skull attempt to flee. Loki freezes those he can see and Bucky shoots as many as his weapons allow. The other soldiers do not get far before they encounter the Avengers and an army of SHIELD operatives. Tony smirks behind his helmet. "A Stark always has back-up."

Loki walks over to Mary and smiles. "Seven. Really?"

Mary carefully removes the helmet and smiles. "Yes. A total of four girls and three boys. Have I ever told you that you would look incredibly sexy with silver hair."

Loki smiles and pulls her in close. "I can imagine you would be ravishing with silver hair."

Mary smiles and Loki leads her away from the media and into the Tower. "Vanaheim sounds very lovely right now."

Loki nods as the door closes in Christine Everhartt's face. "Let's wash up and see if we can find something worth eating."

Tony, Bruce, Bucky, and the others find Loki and Mary on the common room couch fast asleep. The television is playing the end credits to some B-rated sci-fi movie. Bucky smiles and turns off the television. "Tell Fury that the debriefing can wait. Mom and Dad are sleeping."

Tony smiles and nods. He grabs a blanket and tosses it over the sleeping couple. Bruce hugs Tony's waist. "Getting soft there Iron Man?"

Tony grins. "No softer than you Mean Green." He smiles as Bruce walks with him to the kitchen. "Um. Bruce. What are your thoughts on grandkids?"

Bruce smiles and shrugs. "I don't know. I've never had any before."

Tony nods. "What if I said I would like to be a grandfather but I want you to be one too."

Bruce looks at him and chuckles. "We just literally kicked Hydra's ass and you pick now to propose?"

Tony shrugs. "Hey. I have issues and you're already like a father to Mary and Vision. And you're brilliant. You put up with my boundless crap. And on top of all of this I love you."

Bruce looks at Tony and smiles."I love you too and yes. Like everything else here nothing makes sense and you never pressure me to be intimate and damn it Tony. You drive me nuts but the big guy and I have never been happier."

Tony smiles and lays his head on Bruce's shoulder. "Now let's sleep. Hydra started their crap too early."

Bruce smiles and massages Tony's scalp. He's always wanted a family. Now he's got one. Sure his new son is an android dating a superhuman with the powers to change reality, but his new daughter is a mega-genius who is married to an alien Norse god. Normal is boring.

Mary snuggles into Loki as holds her close. She smiles as he rubs her abdomen. She feels his magic carress the two budding lives growing inside her. She reaches up and massages Loki's scalp. "I love our happy family."

Loki smiles. "I love our family too. No matter how odd Stark seems. My question now is where will our children be born?"

Mary tugs Loki's hair and sighs. "We have a little under nine months to think about that. Now let's go to our floor, get a bath, and sleep."

Loki smiles and they walk to the bedroom. They will walk down that path when they reach it.


	15. Chapter 15: Family, Aggrevation, &Peace

**The Trouble Makers Club**

Disclaimers: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or any companies affiliated with the before mentioned companies. All characters -except Mary- are owned by Marvel and it's affiliate companies. This is a work of pure entertainment and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: I am having some writers block on another story so I'm writing this to get my brain unblocked. Tony discovers that he has a kid a fully grown up kid. His worst nightmares have come true. Thor has Loki on earth because Asgard is full of jerks. Bucky is there too because Steve loves his Bucky bear. This story is basically why it is a really bad idea to put three insane individuals with the maturity of twelve year olds under one roof. Agent Coulson resumes his role as a glorified babysitter for a Stark.

Warnings: The fathers are at war once again but it has crossed a line that drives the expecting parents mad. The fathers go too far and force plans to be moved faster. This is the last chapter of this story. Due to the Support and reviews this has received this story is now going to be part of a series. Look for the next story within the week. The next story's title is still under construction. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 15: Family,Aggrevation, And Peace**

It has been a month since Hydra was dealt a critical wound and Mary is feeling the changes of pregnancy. Smells that once made her mouth water now send her running to the nearest toilet. She yawns as she looks at some schematics Tony sent her earlier that day. Another aspect of carrying and nurturing new life is that you're tired all the time and you're not allowed coffee. "You two little cuties better know that I love you."

She smiles and puts the Stark pad away. It is a beautiful day and a little walk through the roof gardens sounds like an excellent idea. She gathers her things and begins her trek through the tower. She is walking to the stairwell when Tony stops her. "I'm just taking a break dad."

Tony nods and leads her to the elevator. "That's good. Too much stress can't be good for the babies." He smiles and hits the elevator floor. He pushes the up button and smiles at her. "Yeah, speaking of stress Odin and Thor are here. Apparently everyone wants to know where you plan on having the babies."

Mary stops the elevator. "Seriously? They leave Asgard to harass me about where I plan to deliver mine and Loki's children."

Tony rubs his neck and nods. "Yeah. Quick question. Have you decided where they will be delivered?"

Mary looks at him and pushes the button that opens the elevator doors. "Get out."

Tony goes to protest when she shoots him a deadly glare. He eases towards the doors and smiles nervously. "Right. Sorry. Leaving now. Dinner is at six. Bye."

She sighs and leans against the wall as the doors close. She is struggling to get everyone to understand that she's pregnant and not an invalid when it is decided -without her consultation- that everyone should debate about birthing locations. She is about to scream when the elevator stops one floor shy of it's destination. She looks and sees Loki run in flustered. "You too?"

Loki looks at her. "I've been harassed by junior agents all day. Loki teach me this, Loki teach me that, Loki why don't your arms melt when you summon fire? The questions never stop and they never seem to be related to anything I'm teaching!"

Mary nods and scratches his scalp. "Well I just received lovely news. Your father and Thor are here. Guess who gets to hear our parents argue about where we choose to deliver the children? Us!" She releases all of her signature Stark sarcasm in one breath and looks at Loki.

Loki sighs. "Norns help us. You're not even showing yet and here they are trying to dictate the choices we make pertaining to our children!"

The elevator stops at the roof and Bucky is already there feeding the chickens. "You too?"

Bucky nods as He throws corn. "Steve is trying to get me to go on a date with some person and I said no. I threw my phone out the window when I realized that he had given them my number."

Loki looks at Bucky confused. "But I thought you two were, you know, together."

Bucky shakes his head. "I thought so too but apparently he's too stuck on being America's golden boy to be in any kind of a relationship."

Mary hugs Bucky and looks at Loki. "Should we take him with us?"

Loki looks thoughtful and shrugs. "Why not? We fought together, got in trouble together, why not runaway together?"

Bucky looks at them. "Runaway? Where? No matter where on earth we hide they will track us."

Mary and Loki smile and put their arms around Bucky's shoulders. Loki grins and looks at Bucky. "Who said we were hiding on earth?"

Bucky looks at them and smiles shaking his head. "Okay. I'm in. When do we leave?"

Mary smiles and picks a flower and puts It in Bucky's hair. "Tomorrow night. Be in the garage at two in the morning."

Bucky nods and looks at his friends. "Okay. Tomorrow we run. Maybe while I'm gone Steve can sort himself out."

Loki nods and walks with them through the flower garden. "And we can have a home of our own and our families -no matter how well meaning they may be- cannot trouble us with their opinions on how Mary and I handle our domestic affairs."

Bucky nods. "Just don't forget to let them visit. If I had a kid expecting kids I would want to know they're okay."

Mary smiles as they walk. "They will be there for the birth but they need to learn that there is a fine line between being good parents and being annoying."

Bucky nods and looks forward. "What the hell!"

Mary looks and sees two very large goats eating her daffodils. "No! Get out of there!"

Loki hits the goats with ice pellets and growls. "Thor! Get your thrice damnned goats out of the gardens!"

Loki, Mary, and Bucky look at each as the goats scurry off. They nod and sit in the dirt. Bucky looks at them. "Definitely running away."

Six o'clock arrives and everyone save Loki and Mary are in the common room. Tony looks at his watch and smiles. "Not the first time she's been late."

Bruce smirks at Tony as the couple arrive. Tony smiles and motions to the table. "They're here. Hi. Ready to start the discussion?"

Mary looks at Bruce, Tony, and Odin. She smiles sweetly as Loki leads her to the dining table. Everyone knows that smile. She's not in the mood to handle the "discussion."

Odin nods and takes his seat. "I'm glad we can gather here on such joyous terms."

Tony nods and sips his wine. "Me too. Now. What is the big deal about the kids being born on Earth. Where they were conceived and their parents live?"

Odin snorts. "Your world, though as far as you have advanced still does not have satisfactory accommodations to handle her delicate condition."

Loki looks at Mary from the corner of his eye and sees her getting tense. He taps Bucky and motions towards Mary. She's going to explode if they don't stop talking.

Tony snorts. "Are you saying that we are too backwards to deliver babies? News flash Patchy babies are born everyday! Healthy babies!"

Odin scoffs and directs his glare at Tony. "Not children of the Royal Lineage of Asgard! She will deliver in an Asgardian palace!"

Tony stands up and glares at Odin. "On Earth! Like every other woman in my family!"

Odin stands and meets Tony's gaze. "She will deliver on Asgard! Not in one of your primitive hospitals!"

Tony goes to respond when Mary slams her fist against the table. "I'm sitting right here! How dare either of you make such an argument without my consent or opinion! I'm tired of being treated like glass! I'm tired of being treated like an invalid incapable of forming educated decisions concerning the welfare of mine and Loki's children! Unless either of you stubborn old mules are carrying the children, have helped in the conception of the children, or will labor to bring these beautiful lives into existence, neither of you have a right to decide anything regarding this pregnancy!'  
The room goes silent as Mary storms out of dining. Loki looks at the pair of fathers and sighs. "I hope you both are happy. She's upset and I agree. You two are behaving like mules. You refuse to listen and act as if the only correct choices are those you make. Now, I am going to attend to my wife. Goodnight." Loki gets out of his chair and glides to the door. "You praise her intelligence and trust her to lead you into battle but you deem her incapable of making a responsible choice. I want you to dwell on my words and see how foolish you are." Loki walks out and searches for his wife.

Bucky puts his fork down and stands up. "I'm going to help him look for Mary. Congratulations, you made her feel like crap." Bucky walks out ignoring Steve.

Mary is in their apartment sitting on the couch eating burritos and crying. Loki sees her and sits next to her. "Are you okay?"

Mary shakes her head. "No! They act like I'm not capable of making a choice! They act like being pregnant makes me an addle minded fainting girl! I've re-organized Stark Industries infrastructure in less than a month and improved productivity over thirty percent! Guess what I was pregnant when I did that!"

Loki holds her and holds a bag of tortilla chips towards her. "Perhaps we should move our plans up a day. Let me inform Bucky and we can prepare."

Mary nods and dips her chips into the salsa. "Okay." She gets up and goes to the bedroom as Loki walks out.

Bucky is walking towards the apartment when Loki finds him. Bucky speeds up and looks at Loki worried. "Is she okay?"

Loki shakes his head. "No. I think one more day of this and she will go mad. We are running tonight."

Bucky nods. "I will bring a bag here and tell Steve that I'm staying because Mary needs to be surrounded by sane people."

Loki nods. "Perhaps where we're going we can find peace and understanding."

Bucky runs his flesh hand through his hair. "I hope so. This place used to feel like home."

Loki nods. "And now it is suffocating and small."

Bucky nods and pats Loki's shoulder. "I will be back in a few minutes."

Loki nods and returns to their room. Mary has everything sorted and waiting for Loki. He gently touches her shoulder. "When things settle down we can invite everyone for a visit."

Mary nods and cries. Loki embraces her and strokes her hair as she sobs. He gently allows his magic to flow through her so he may mystically embrace his children. Mary calms down and Loki looks at her. "Everything will be fine. I swear it."

Mary nods and allows Loki to pick her up and gently lay her on the couch. She smiles as he massages her scalp. "They like you already."

Loki looks at her puzzled. "Who likes me already?"

Mary smiles and whispers in his ear. Loki kisses her head and smiles. "That is a fitting name for our son."

Mary smiles as Bucky walks into the room. Bucky smirks. "Is it bad that I'm here so often that FRIDAY lets me in without hesitation?"

Mary and Loki laugh as Bucky joins them on the couch. They sit in comfortable silence until Mary stirs. "Excuse me boys. I have to make a trip to the bathroom."

They laugh as she rolls off the couch and pads to the bathroom. Bucky looks at Loki. "So how are we getting off world?"

Loki grins. "Have you ever seen the movie "Alice In Wonderland" because a simplified explanation would be we are going down the rabbit hole."

Bucky looks at him and blinks. "A path between two worlds?"

Loki nods and smiles. "Exactly. Now, take The bags to the garage. Something tells me that the wine is flowing freely and we have an open window through which we can escape undetected."

Mary walks out and sees Loki smiling. "Show time?"

Loki grins like a madman. "Oh yes. Show Time."

The next morning everyone but Steve wakes up hungover. Tony wakes up in his garage he looks bleary eyed around his car collection and notices one car is missing. "FRIDAY, where is my midnight blue Bentley?"

FRIDAY is silent for a moment before answering -with more acid than JARVIS ever had- loudly. "Mister and Misses Odinsson and Mister Barnes drove It out of here at midnight last night. It is currently located on the roadside of the Canadian border."

Tony is torn between panic and anger. "Where are they now?"

FRIDAY scans. "The last known location was by an unnamed cave. They all entered the cave and walked two-hundred feet before the signal was too distant to be detected."

Tony is about to question her when Thor barrels in with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. Tony looks at Thor. "Not now. The Trouble Makers Club decided to go on a late night hike and have vanished two-hundred feet into an unnamed cave."

Thor blinks and looks at Tony. "They have not vanished Man of Iron. They have ran away. It sounds like Loki has lead them to another realm."

Tony looks at Thor. "Repeat that Blondie."

Thor squints in Tony's direction and walks towards him. "Loki has lead them off world. I think they have run away."

Tony looks back on the past month. They have been treating the three of them differently. Loki has been treated like an oddity. Bucky like a time bomb ready to go off-and Steve has been avoiding anything more than friendly banter- at a moment's notice. Mary though was who he really regretted treating differently. He put her on such mundane tasks he's shocked that she wasn't already crazy. "We have to find them. We have to apologize. And damn it all! Everyone is going to beg for forgiveness because I want to see something Howard Stark never got see!"

Thor looks at him. "What is that?"

Tony looks at Thor. "My grandchildren."

Loki, Mary, and Bucky are greeted immediately by three old women in long green robes. "King Loki, Queen Mary, and Lord James. Welcome to Vanaheim. Your home."


End file.
